Our Family
by PhantomWolfies
Summary: Our Family will be focused on the life of Delia Ketchum, before she has Ash and when she starts a relationship with Ash's father (Professor Oak). Update: Chapters 1 to 4 have been completely revamped - and it's not the story as you have possibly first read it. Chapter 5 is a work in progress. Pairings: Eldershipping, Balanceshipping, Advanceshipping (much later).
1. The start of something new

**Chapter One** : The start of something new!

 **Author's Note:** This is a revamp of my fanfiction - Our Family. Same story line however, written differently. I will be doing my best to ensure this fanfiction will keep you entertained, typo and spelling mistake free. I do have several OC's which play a role in this fiction. This fanfiction starts off before Delia and Samuel have Ash, and their life after he comes to the world - a massive thank you to my amazing Beta reader who has helped me with this fanfiction from chapters 1 - 4!

* * *

Walking in her classroom with a pile of books in her arms, Delia breathed a sigh of relief when she reached her desk. She smiled as she put the books on her desk and sat down. She had just finished reading all of the books over the weekend and meant to give them back to Professor Oak. Other students (Delia's fellow classmates, to be exact) began to make their way in. Delia was always the first one in and the last one out, but that was mainly because she loved to be on top of the class and ensure that her homework got done at school so she could have free time when she got home. One of her classmates must've closed the door, as she heard it open. She turned to it and smiled to see Professor Oak walk in with a young man who she presumed was a new student.

"Good morning, everyone. We have a new student joining our class this semester. I'd like you to greet your new classmate: Daniel Allistair," Professor Oak announced with a smile. He then nodded to Daniel, who looked at all of his new classmates. Daniel wore a long-sleeved orange shirt with a brown vest, black pants and a pair of tennis shoes. He had azure hair and brown eyes, and wore a pair of glasses.

While some of the other students had been asking where he was from (a question he didn't feel like answering quite yet), Delia took it upon herself to welcome the new addition. "Welcome, Daniel and I hope you enjoy your semester here. My name is Delia Ketchum, it's wonderful to meet you." Their classmates had taken note of it and introduced themselves one by one in their own way. After the introductions, Daniel noticed an empty desk next to Delia.

"It's nice to meet all of you and I can't wait to make friends. At least I hope we can all be friends," he said nervously. He remembered what he was going to say and cleared his throat. "Uh, Professor Oak, is that where I'm going to be sitting?" Daniel asked, skillfully shifting his books to one hand and using the other to point to the empty desk.

Daniel let his eyes dart around the room, attempting to see if there had been an empty desk he might've missed. He then realized that that was the only desk and began to make his way to it. "Yes it is. We had a student who used to sit there, but he had to move to the Kalos region," Professor Oak explained as he watched Daniel go to his new seat. The professor hadn't been trying to seem rude about the seating arrangement, it's just that sometimes, things happen when a student moves away.

"He was actually Delia's boyfriend," a girl named Madison announced with a smirk. Madison wore a red, short skirt with an off-white blouse and a pair of thong sandals; she also had red hair, blue eyes and had braces that were pink and light green. "But he broke up with her because his dreams were more important and he was dating another girl, too!" At this, Delia was embarrassed and slowly concealed her face. There were those in the class who knew that this wasn't true and was merely a rumor, most likely started by Madison. Then there were those who believed said rumor (and were snickering about it) and finally, there was the group that chose not to say anything about it. Out of the corner of her eye, Delia saw some of her friends sending stares that told them to knock it off and also, Daniel taking off his bag and settling in his seat. The group had quieted down and Professor Oak smiled, grateful he didn't have to interfere.

"Really? That's awful. I'm sorry to hear that, Delia," Daniel said, looking at her sympathetically. The two of them began to talk for a while until Professor Oak interrupted them.

"Thanks, Daniel, but not all of that is true," Delia reassured him with a smile. What wasn't true was that he was dating another girl. Truth be told, she had been a friend from his childhood and when Delia had heard other students talking about it, she politely confronted her classmate. He asked her if she really believed the rumors, which she didn't. She was however curious and he decided to put her mind at ease by explaining that he had just gotten contact from her after 3 years and he was ready to reply back. Delia had then changed the subject and the two chatted idly, as did some of their fellow classmates while Professor Oak took that time to erase the board (which had read 'Have a good weekend' in black marker) and pull out a folder to collect the homework. He then interrupted the students.

"Did _everyone_ finish their homework that I gave them over the weekend?" Professor Oak asked as he looked around at his students. He made a mental note to tell Daniel that he wouldn't have to worry about this assignment.  
"My dad's Growlithe ate my homework!" Madison lied. It was clear that Madison didn't even bother to do her homework. She wasn't interested in Pokémon (however, her father _DID_ have a Growlithe) and her parents made her go to university, anyway. Some students laughed at Madison's response, whereas Delia just rolled her eyes. She hated how Madison didn't have respect for Professor Oak and the other teachers. She knew Madison could be well liked by everyone in their class if she changed her personality and attitude.

"Honestly, I don't know why you're in this class sometimes, Madison," Spenser said with a sigh. He got his homework out of his bag and gave it to the professor while looking at Madison. "You always make up excuses about your homework. I did mine as soon as I got home." Spenser wore a a blue tank top with a light gray shirt over it , a pair of black shorts and sandals. He had blond hair and onyx eyes; he too had braces, but unlike Madison's, his were dark blue and red.

"I did mine at school so I wouldn't have any distractions from my brothers," Delia announced and then gave hers to the Professor. "You know what they're like," she said with a smile.  
"They can be quite a handful, can't they?" Professor Oak said with a smile as he took her homework.  
"Mmhm. That's especially true for my youngest brother, but I love them," Delia said. She then returned to her desk and hummed a tune to herself. Delia had known Professor Oak all of her life for her father happens to be best friends with the man. However, it wasn't until she turned 16 when she started to develop a crush on him.

* * *

After his students handed their homework, except for Madison who instead started drawing on some paper, Professor Oak was finally able to announce what the next project will be. While he was busy telling his students what was going to happen next, Madison's mobile phone rang.

"Hello? Yes, really? Oh wow! That's awesome. Right now I'm in Professor Slowpoke _ **'s**_ class... yeah, the know-it-all is here... you would? That's great! Okay, buh-bye!" Madison then hung up before placing her phone down and looked proud of herself with her insults. She always thought Delia was a know-it-all because of her high grades.  
"Madison, you should know the rules about mobile phones being in class. It's just like the cinemas they should be silent or turned off," Professor Oak firmly warned her.  
Madison would've rolled her eyes, but even THAT would've pushed it. "Whatever," she replied, completely ignoring what he said. She picked her phone back up and began to message someone.

Deciding that he would talk to Madison later, Professor Oak continued on with class as per usual, taking into consideration that said girl had either started playing games on her phone or continued sending messages. Soon, it was time for the students to have a break for morning tea and everyone had left the class.

* * *

Delia made her way to her locker with Spenser, Daniel and a few other friends by her side. Madison watched her with annoyance. "So Delia, did you end up hearing anything from Augustine?" Spenser asked her as she unlocked her locker to get her morning tea out.  
"No, not a thing since he broke up with me to go follow his dreams," Delia replied with a sigh. "I expected you to say that because you know what he's like," she added with a hint of sadness in her voice. At this, Spenser's demeanor had changed. He hadn't meant to hurt Delia's feelings.  
"I'm sorry Delia," Spenser murmured.  
Delia sighed again as she put the lock back on the locker. "It's alright, I admit that I really do miss him. After all, it's been two months since he left." Spenser wanted to apologize again, but he put his hand on her shoulder instead.  
"Don't forget, he was my friend," Spenser began, before remembering that some of the former couple's mutual friends were there. "Er, our friend, too, Delia." He then took a breath. "We miss him, too." That wasn't a lie. Delia hadn't been the only friend that Augustine had left behind.

It was Spenser's turn to sigh. "You two seemed close, but I suppose things happen for a reason," he said, remembering where his hand was. He removed it and that was partially due to him having noticed that they weren't all being watched. The other portion of the reason was that he couldn't just leave his hand on her shoulder all day!

Delia walked with Spenser, Daniel and her other friends to their favourite spot in the university yard which was located under a big shady tree. Madison followed after them in the shadows. "So what do you guys plan to do when you finish university?" Daniel asked, as he looked at Delia first. "I'm not sure what I want to do."

"I want to be a model and a Pokemon trainer." Delia replied with a smile. "I love making clothes in my spare time."

"I would love to get married and have a family, I've always wanted a daughter." Spenser replied with a smile. "Of course, I'll still study to eventually become Professor Spenser Hale!"

"I plan to run the Petalburg City gym which is in the Hoenn Region, and marry Caroline!" Norman answered, putting his arm around his girlfriend. Norman wore a black T-shirt under a red jacket with blue jeans and tennis shoes and the jacket is zipped three quarters of the way up, he had oxford hair and navy eyes. "Maybe we'll have a family too!" Caroline smiled as she looked at Norman and hugged him. "I'd love for us to get married, Norman and have two children, I've always wanted a boy and a girl." Caroline wore a short orange skirt , a light pink midriff tank-top with a yellow sweater and a black sash over it so she wouldn't have to worry about being caught for wearing something that revealing. She had brown hair which was tied up in two side pony tails and blue eyes.

Delia smiled at Caroline and Norman. "You two are sweet together. I'm sure all of you will have wonderful futures. Let's make a promise to stay in touch!" she exclaimed. Her gaze shifted from the young couple to Spenser and Daniel.  
"You bet!" everyone cried out with excitement.

The friends sat underneath the shady tree and started eating their morning tea, talking and laughing together. "So, Dee, did you end up telling you-know-who about your crush?" Caroline asked in whisper after she had sat down next to her. Delia blushed and shook her head. "I couldn't, I mean... I wanted to but... I didn't feel that the timing was right, you know?" Delia answered, feeling somewhat ashamed of herself.

"When you do, let us know and we'll celebrate! We know how much you adore Sam," Caroline offered, placing an arm around Delia. "You can do it, I know you can"

Madison hid near the bush and listened in on Delia and her friends conversation. "Sam? Who's he?" she asked herself in confusion. "Whoever he is, he'd be stupid to date Delia!" she muttered.

"So, who is this Sam guy? Someone I know?" Daniel asked, adding a playful joke. "Of course, I'm new here and I don't know any Sam's," he hinted. Delia blushed, she hadn't meant for anyone to know about her crush on a certain professor and had no idea how to respond, she looked at Caroline for advice.

It was as if Caroline read her mind. "Sam... let's see... Do you know a Sam, Norman?" she looked at Norman in confusion, pretending to have no idea who this Sam person is. The group didn't want many people finding out about Delia's crush after all.

"Nope, never heard of this Sam. If you find out who this Sam guy is, then you must be a pretty smart guy!" Norman replied, winking to Spenser who looked confused for a moment and then caught on what was going on.

Daniel shrugged. "Ah well, anyway I'm going to head up and go to class, see you later," he got up and waved to the group and left. Madison shrugged and decided to follow after Daniel, without him noticing - she was at least hoping to get some information about Delia from Daniel.

* * *

Once morning tea was over, Delia and the others returned to their class, and began to work on a few assignments that Professor Oak had handed out to them. Most of the students worked hard on them, except for Madison who decided to put her feet on her desk and her hands behind her head, she got out her mobile phone and put her earphones in her ears and the phone itself, smiling she began to listen to music and hum to herself. Professor Oak noticed her behavior and sighed, Madison was one of his troublesome students who seemed to have a mind of her own. Soon university was over for the weekend, Delia put her homework away in her bag and made her way to the car park.

"Delia, wait!"

Delia turned around and watched as Daniel ran up to her with a smile. "Whew! I'm glad you waited. Would you like a lift home?" Delia gave him a smile but shook her head 'no'.  
"Thank you for offering Daniel, but I've already got a lift home, I'm just waiting for him to come." Daniel looked glum when she said that.  
"I didn't know you had a new boyfriend!" he said before realizing what he had just said. Delia blushed at this. 'Oh, I shouldn't have said that! Just because a guy is coming to pick him up doesn't make him her boyfriend. For all I know, she could be talking about her dad,' Daniel thought to himself.  
"I don't have a new boyfriend," Delia quietly murmured.

"Really? I'm surprised that someone as beautiful as you doesn't have one!" Daniel commented, smiling to her. "By the way, what are you doing tonight?" Delia looked at him as she glanced to see if Professor Oak was coming. She had only just met Daniel and wasn't sure how she felt about him and she was still getting over her breakup with Augustine.

"I'm working tonight," she replied waving to Caroline and Norman who had started walking up to the parking lot, waiting for their parents to pick them up. The couple waved back.

"Really? Where do you work?" Daniel asked eagerly, maybe he could get a job with Delia and get to know her more.

"I'm sorry Daniel, but I can't tell you," Delia apologized. She didn't want to tell him that she worked as an assistant at Professor Oak's lab; that would spark untrue rumors about her and Professor Oak. They already had enough troubles with a lady in her early forties thinking that the professor and Delia were together; the woman even started spreading a rumor about their relationship, but Delia was sixteen back then. People didn't believe the old lady and told her off. That was a year ago, as Delia is now seventeen.

"Would you like me to wait with you until your lift comes?" Daniel asked, still smiling. Delia shook her head.  
"Thank you for the offer, but my lift is here now," she said, having spotted Professor Oak walking up to the car park with a suitcase in his left hand. The suitcase contained important paperwork.

"Well, maybe tomorrow, then?" Daniel asked, sounding hopeful. Delia politely declined his offer and she said goodbye to him when she saw Professor Oak unlocking his car. She always had a lift with the professor, as they lived near each other. Daniel sighed as he walked to his car. He figured that Delia was one of those women who liked to play hard to get, which made him want to win her heart even more. 'I've got to go out with her, even if it's just once! She's the most beautiful girl in the whole school! Surely she'd be interested in dating someone!' he thought.

* * *

"Spenser said he's got a date tonight, so he won't be coming to the lab. He just told me after class," Professor Oak announced as he looked at Delia, who slightly blushed at the thought of her and the professor being alone. Spenser and Delia would often help Professor Oak at the lab as often as they could ever since his wife passed away several years ago. Delia would bring some delicious meals for the three to eat.

"Really? That's great news! I'm happy for Spenser, though funny he didn't mention that to me earlier today. Daniel asked me out, but I declined. Besides, I want to focus on my dreams in becoming a model and a Pokémon Trainer after university," Delia told him. "I made a lasagna and a cheesecake for tonight."

"You would defiantly make a great model and Pokemon Trainer, lasagna and cheese cake? They sound great, thank you, Delia" Professor Oak complimented. "I had a phone call around lunch time from one of my assistants, you know, Richard? Well he mentioned that a trainer had found a badly injured Bellossum in Route 1 - near Pallet Town and had a note attached to it. " Professor Oak added with concern in his voice. "He said this Bellossum wasn't doing too well and that the trainer couldn't make it to the Pokemon Center, as they were more concerned for the life of this Bellossum."

"What did the note say?" Delia asked, thinking perhaps that maybe Richard let Professor Oak know what was written in it.

"That's the thing, Richard didn't tell me. I asked but he said it's best for me not to know however, he planned to leave the note on my desk. He says that he believes all that Bellossum requires is a Revive, Full Restore, several Leppa Berries and a good night's rest, let's hope he's right" Professor Oak answered, as he continued driving. He stopped at a set of red traffic lights and was annoyed about the stop - there were several cars that had to pass through the green lights and it felt like forever.

Remembering what Delia mentioned earlier about Spenser not telling her about the date, Professor Oak looked at her. "About Spenser's date? He simply forgot to announce as he was in a state of excitement" he informed her, causing Delia to laugh. That was typical of Spenser.

After a while of waiting, the lights turned green, and Professor Oak was able to continue driving - which didn't take them long to reach Professor Oak's Lab. An anxious Richard greeted the Professor and Delia with the Bellossum in his arms. "Sir, this is the Bellossum I was talking about," Richard blurted out.

The Bellossum itself had cuts and bruises all over it's body, the second thing that Delia had noticed, was that the Pokemon was a female. "She looks like she's in poor shape, however, Richard is right what she needed. I'll go fetch the Revive and Full Restore, then find some Leppa berries to give her to eat. Richard could you please lay her down in the room where we keep injured Pokemon?"

Richard nodded and carried the Bellossum to the Pokemon Sick Bay - as he calls it anyway. He knew it had a name however, he had forgotten what it was. He Bellossum on the bed and made the Pokemon as comfortable and waited for Delia to return for the items required.

Delia immediately got the Revive and the Full Restore (since she knew where they were), she ran to the Pokemon Sick Bay -where the professor and Richard were, keeping an eye on the Bellossum to ensure that her condition doesn't deteriorate. Delia joined Professor Oak's side and gave him the items. Professor Oak gently took the Revive from Delia and used it on the grass Pokemon, who flinched as the spray was cold on her. "Richard, could you please get me the note you were talking about that was attached to this Pokemon?" Professor Oak requested, as he sprayed the Full Restore on Bellossum.

"Yes, I'll go and find it," Richard left the room to look for the note. He remembered leaving it on a desk but which one he wasn't too sure.

Bellossom shook in response to the Full Restore that Professor Oak had sprayed on her, and shivered for a moment. She looked up at Delia and Professor Oak - and leapt off the bed excitedly, obviously gaining her health back. "Bellossum! You should be resting not jumping about," Delia exclaimed in surprise. Bellossom however, didn't listen, she instead ran around the room excitedly and noticed the door was left open - Richard clearly had forgotten to close it behind him and the grass type Pokemon ran out as fast as it could.

Professor Oak ran after the Pokemon, with Delia chasing after it hoping to catch it - however, Bellossum appeared to be full of energy and curiosity just like a child who found something new. The grass type would stop for a moment once Delia or the professor neared her then would take off when something caught her eye. "I wish she'd slow down, while I'm glad she's healed, she really should take it easy and rest, she still is physically injured. Dee, I think you and I should try and catch her while she's in a corner, or at least try to get her into one. I'd ask Richard for help, however, he seems to be taking his time finding that note. Oh, I spoke to Madison this afternoon, once we caught Bellossum and she's resting, I'll let you know what Madison said," Professor Oak said, stopping for a moment to talk to Delia.

"How would we lure Bellossum into the corner?" Delia asked, watching as the Pokemon decided to sit up on a couch. She nodded to the professor, who grinned, the two friends walked quietly and close to the grass type. "Never mind about the corner, this may be our chance on catching her," Professor Oak suggested as he and Delia spread their arms open to catch the Pokemon. "Ready?" Professor Oak looked at Delia, who nodded. "On the count of three," he continued, as the two crept closer. Bellossum glanced around the room from where she was, then noticed the two creeping up on her, with their arms open. The Pokemon watched on.

"ONE," Professor Oak began his count, as he and Delia inched closer to the Bellossom who seemed amused watching them. The small Pokemon looked around the room she was in, while keeping an eye on the two friends at once.

"Two," Delia joined in, hoping to successfully catch the Pokemon.

"THREE!" Professor Oak and Delia exclaimed, and jumped at the Bellossom, with their arms wide open, the two wrapped their arms around the grass type Pokemon. "Now, Delia," Professor Oak informed her, as he held the Pokemon firmly in his arms. However, the grass type wriggled a lot and tried her hardest to get out of his arms, Delia wouldn't allow it though. She put her arms around the Bellossom, gently taking her out of Professor Oak's arms. Giggling, Delia smiled to the professor "You know, Sam, this is almost like looking after a child," she commented as she watched the Pokemon wriggling to get out of her arms, however, Delia held Bellosom close to her and firmly, refusing to let go of her.

"And we're kind of like parents of a mischievous child!" Delia playfully added on - earning a chuckle from the professor. The two friends quietly walked together with Bellossom back to the Pokemon Sick Bay. "To come and think of it, it is kind of like that, huh, Dee?!" Professor Oak agreed, returning a smile. She blushed after realizing what she had said.

Together, the two managed to finally get Bellossom to lay down on the bed, and watched her to ensure she wouldn't run off again, however, she didn't as she fell asleep. "That's a relief, I'm glad she's resting! We'll give her some Leppa Berries in the morning, right now she has to stay the night. Tomorrow I shall contact Officer Jenny to inform her about the situation," Professor Oak said half whispering to Delia, to ensure that he doesn't wake the sleeping Pokemon up by accident. "In the mean time, let's grab something to eat, I'm starved!" The two left closing the door after them, and locked behind them and made their way to the kitchen to have something to eat.

"I wonder if Richard is okay, he has been a while," Delia said, remembering that he left to find a note. "It shouldn't take that long to find one, surely!" she added, sounding slightly frustrated. "Maybe he had to go home for some reason? He sometimes heads home without telling us!" Professor Oak suggested.

When they got to the kitchen, Delia put the lasagna in the microwave for a few minutes and then took it out. She served it on two plates: one for her and one for Professor Oak. Delia smiled as she gave Professor Oak his lasagna. He had set the table for the two of them. When Delia placed the plates on the table, she noticed a note in Richard's hand writing. Curious, she picked it up and read what it said:

" _Professor Oak, Delia, I had a phone call from my wife and she needs me back at home, the note you requested is on the table on your desk._  
 _I tried looking for you to tell you however, you both appeared busy with Bellossom, so I decided not to interrupt. Will see you guys later, good night! - Richard_ "

The writing was messy, but readable. "Did you read this, Sam?" Delia asked as she passed the note to him. "Yes, I had a quick glance at it while you put the lasagna in the microwave. Hopefully things are okay at home, his wife is about to have a baby!" Professor Oak answered, smiling to her.

"Aww, that sounds sweet! They'd make great parents!" Delia exclaimed happily. "I must congratulate him when I next see him," she added. 'Now that Richard has left, it almost feels like Sam and I are on a date,' Delia thought as she sat down to eat her meal. 'No, no! Delia, you can't think that, he's your teacher and your boss, not to mention family friend. He is 39 and you are currently 17 turning 18 in a few months... Well, age doesn't really matter when it comes to love..." Delia snapped out of her thoughts, when she heard the Professor's voice.

"How did you, Caroline and Norman enjoy your weekend at the carnival?" Professor Oak asked before putting a forkful of lasagna in his mouth. That past weekend, Delia went to the carnival with Norman and Caroline - her best friends. She had known both of them since she was a child.

"It was great. Until I got my fortune told," Delia replied as she began to eat her meal.

"Really? I hope your future is bright; you certainly deserve it. I remember when I was ten years old, I met a Celebi who appeared to be in danger. It was trying to escape from this guy who wanted to sell Pokemon so I tried saving it. Somehow, the Celebi managed to send us forty years into the future, where I met a young boy named Ash Ketchum. He was traveling with his friends: Misty and Brock. Ash had a Pikachu on his shoulder and he was a nice boy," Professor Oak said before proceeding to tell her all about his adventures with Celebi.

"I'm glad Ash was able to help you out. He sounds like a lovely boy. His mother would be proud of him," Delia smiled, trying to imagine what Ash and his friends would look like. "Honestly, I think the fortune teller is wrong from what she told me."

"Really? What did she tell you?" Professor Oak asked. 'You were proud of him. Delia, we both were' he added in his thoughts, wishing he could say it aloud.

"She said I wouldn't become a Pokemon trainer or a model," Delia started saying, taking another mouthful of food. She paused for a moment to remember exactly what she said. "She said my future will change in the way I don't expect it to be and wouldn't change it for the world. She informed me that I will be a mother and will be married to the child's father. She never said who my husband or child will be though I am curious to meet them. She mentioned that Caroline and Norman will leave for the Hoenn Region and have children of their own, who will eventually meet my son and that's all I can remember," Delia finished.

"Your son and husband sound like they would be lovely people, and lucky to have you in their lives," Professor Oak commented.

Delia slightly blushed, as. "To be honest, I wish she told me who they were; if I knew then I would be happy, but in a way, its best for me not to know and let nature decide on the future for me. It would be boring if I knew who they were going to be, but, it will be worth the wait! I'd most likely endlessly looking for my future husband if I knew his name!" Delia finished as she looked at him.

"Mhm, for sure! Oh,that reminds me; I was hoping to tell you earlier but we were busy with Bellossom. Madison mentioned the reason why she behaves the way she does is because she is jealous of a student, she said she won't change the way she acts though and hates me for some reason - I am not bothered about that part I just want to try and at least teach her things, but, I really doubt she would be interested in listening." Professor Oak informed Delia, recalling the short meeting with Madison after class.

"Who could possibly hate you, Sam?! You are one of my best friends and I've known you for as long as I remember - thanks to my dad being best friends with you. Have you asked her why she is studying in the class?" Delia asked in surprise.

Professor Oak shrugged. "I tried asking her what one of her dreams are for the future and she just said it's simply none of my business rudely and stormed off. I am determined to turn her attitude around, perhaps the way I teach sounds boring to her so maybe I will see if any of her friends know what she likes so I can make the class more fun for everyone. You and Spenser are my best students, you being my favourite one of course! Madison makes things challenging!" He told her, Delia blushed knowing that she is one of her favourite students.

After eating their meal, Delia volunteered to wash the dishes while Professor Oak went to find the note that came from Bellossom's previous owner. He found it where Richard had put it and went to the kitchen again where Delia was just drying a plate. "Found it, Dee. This is what it says: _To whoever finds me, I am a useless Pokemon who couldn't win a single battle, leave me alone the way I am and don't bother caring about me. My trainer found me useless and abandoned me, they don't want to put me through the same drama again_!" Professor Oak finished reading it and shook his head.

"That trainer sounds like they don't really care for Pokemon, well sadly they didn't sign a name so we can't find out who Bellossom once belonged to. If Bellossom can speak the same language as we can, I am sure she would tell us," Professor Oak continued and sighed.

"Sam," Delia looked at him in concern and placed the now dry plate on the counter to be put away. She placed her eight hand gently on his left shoulder and blushed. "I am sure things will work out well, we had this happen once before, remember? Anyway, its getting late," she glanced at the clock which showed 9:50pm.

"Mhm, you're right. I'd better get you home - and I'll call you in the morning to let you know how she's doing," Professor Oak smiled. Delia nodded.

* * *

After taking Delia home; the professor checked upon Bellossom, who was fast asleep resting comfortably. The next morning, he fed the Bellossom Leppa Berries and the Pokemon appeared to be in full spirits once more. He gave Officer Jenny a call to inform her of what happened to the grass type Pokemon - the police officer told him that she'd collect the Bellossom to see if anyone recognized her - he also told Jenny about the note that came with the Pokemon. Officer Jenny had planned to pick the Pokemon up that afternoon when she was free from her current duties.

When he finished his conversation to Officer Jenny, he gave Delia a ring to let her know the situation - however, Delia was out with Caroline and Norman so he told Delia's father instead. After Officer Jenny took Bellossom and the note for evidence, the professor was finally able to contact Delia and let her know what happened and informed her that the Pokemon was now in safe hands, much to her relief.

* * *

About a week later, Daniel had been bumped up to the Intermediate Pokémon Studies II class and a new guy showed up; almost as if taking Daniel's place. "I'm sorry I'm late Professor Oak, but I'm Liam; Liam Taylor. I was supposed to show up earlier this semester, but my family and I went on a holiday of a lifetime in Johto and I didn't want to miss that for the world," the teen now known as Liam introduced himself. He had short, messy black hair and sapphire eyes. Under each eye was a sideways 'z' under it. He wore a pair of baggy jeans, a white shirt, a pair of sneakers and a pair of gray finger-less gloves. At once, almost every girl in the class turned their attention to Liam and sighed dreamily. Even Delia was interested in him, despite the fact she preferred studying and helping Professor Oak in the lab.

"Welcome, Liam! I hope you feel right at home; I'll introduce you to everyone," Professor Oak said with a smile and began telling Liam all the names of the other students.

Liam was a transfer student from the Orange Islands and had been taking the class with one of Professor Oak's coworkers who moved out there. "I heard that you have top students in your class, too, Professor Oak," Liam said, looking at him."Yes, I do. Spenser, Delia and a few others are my top students. They've worked hard and never complained. I'm sure they'll be very successful in their futures," Professor Oak said proudly as he looked at his top two. At the compliment, Spenser's cheeks got tinted pink. He liked compliments, but something about the way Professor Oak said them would make him feel that way. Delia turned slightly (briefly meeting the Professor's gaze) to give Spenser a warm smile.

"Delia? Wow you really do have a cute name!" Liam left Professor Oak's side when his eyes met Delia's. He smiled and sat on her desk and produced a rose from nowhere. "Are you single?"

"Thank you and yes I am. Why?" Delia figured he'd be interested in asking her out, just like Daniel had done however, the young woman felt like she wasn't ready for that. She watched as Liam gave her the rose. Delia accepted it - to be polite, she wasn't sure about Liam as she just met him.

"I'll ask you later, Professor Oak's watching and I think he may be jealous," Liam whispered and left to go to his desk. Delia giggled and placed the rose inside her desk, hoping to remember to take that home later.

* * *

When lunchtime came, everyone left the classroom, except for Professor Oak and Delia of course. Delia was meaning to give the professor some of her lunch, as she enjoyed making meals for him. She knew that if she didn't, he'd most likely eat take-away food since he wasn't a great cook. She remembered the time he made a birthday cake and he left it in the oven for too long, nearly setting it on fire. He was too caught up in his research that he had forgotten about it. Lucky for him, Delia was with him at the lab and checked on the cake after smelling something burning.

"Thank you for your lunch, Delia. Honestly, I'm lucky to have you as one of my students and longtime friend. You always seem to look out for me," Professor Oak said with a smile, making Delia blush.

"You're welcome, Samuel. Enjoy your lunch! I'm going to find Caroline and Norman," Delia said with her smile turning into a grin. She then left the classroom to find her friends. On her way, she ran into Liam; literally. Neither teen fell over, so it was okay there. "Oh, Liam. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," Delia apologized, noticing his phone had fallen out of his hand and onto the floor. Liam quickly picked it up and inspected it to see if it was broken.

Liam had been surprised that Delia was apologizing. "That's fine. I've dropped this things heaps of times and it still works," he said, adding a chuckle, referring to him dropping his mobile. Delia was relieved to hear that it didn't break. "Do you have one?" Liam asked, deciding to clean the phone's screen with the bottom part of his shirt as it was covered in his finger prints. He was hoping to get her number so he can text her and call her whenever he wanted to.

"No, I don't. I don't see the need for one," Delia replied as she watched him put the phone in his trouser pocket. "That reminds me, earlier I mentioned I wanted to ask you something, Delia. Will you go out with me?" Liam asked, smiling as he looked at her, hoping she'd accept.

Delia sweat dropped. "We only met about an hour ago, Liam," she said. She wasn't exaggerating, it hadn't been a full hour, hinting that she didn't want to accept him as a boyfriend just yet.

"I know, but I want to get to know you better. When I met you I felt like you and I have known each other for eternity!" Liam told her, smiling. "So, will you?"

"No, sorry Liam, I'm not ready for dating yet;" Delia answered, rejecting him as polite as she could. "I recently broke up with my ex and I'm still trying to get over him," she added.

"Oh, okay... well, er... I'll see you later then, gotta go!" Liam stammered then ran off. He was obviously not used to being rejected - being a popular guy in his previous school and loved by many girls he thought he could catch Delia's attention. Delia sighed in a relief once he was out of her sight, and noticed Caroline walking with Norman hand in hand towards her.

"Hi guys!" Delia exclaimed as she ran up to her two friends, hugging Caroline and smiling at Norman.

"Hey, Delia, were you just talking to our cute classmate?" Caroline asked, returning the hug. Norman looked annoyed at the thought of Caroline calling Liam cute. Norman let that slide; he had to admit, Liam looked rather sharp and it was in these times that you weren't seeing much of that.

Delia nodded. "Yes and he asked me out but I declined."

"Really? Why?" Norman asked, curious. He put his arm around Caroline. Delia bit her lip.  
"I don't feel ready to date another guy yet. It's only been about a month since Augustine left," Delia replied with a sigh. Now Norman knew why his friend was upset. "Besides, I want to focus on my studies."

"I didn't mean to upset you, Delia," Norman said. "To be quite honest, I was gonna call Augustine up and see if he'd go to the Petalburg Silver Conference with Spenser and I later this year, as Caroline isn't interested in that sort of thing, she's more into contests."

"Fair enough. You really did love Augustine, didn't you? The two of you seemed really close. It's a pity that he left," Caroline said as she put her arm around Norman.

"Gus and I were really close and we dated for a few years. I miss him so much, but I know he's probably moved on with the girl he was friends with," Delia explained. "We were even planning a future together before he got that job offer."

"I have a few single friends if you're interested in dating them," Norman offered. "I know nobody can replace Gus at the moment, but I'm sure you'll find your new man." Gus wasn't only the pet name Delia gave her ex, it was also a nickname of his.

Delia thanked him as she walked next to Caroline. Caroline smiled to her. "Norman stayed over at my place for dinner last night, and when we were alone we decided to come up with names for our future children, though we both agreed not to have any until we're married."

"Really? What do you plan to name your children?" Delia wondered, sounding excited. "I bet they'll be cute."

"We've decided that we'll name our daughter May, and our son Max. They sound so nice together." Norman answered.

"Aw, May and Max sound like sweet names. I've only recently started liking the name Ash. If I ever had a son, I'd call him that." Delia smiled, remembering what Professor Oak had told her.

* * *

A month flew by and Delia stayed at the top of the class (with Spenser for a tie) and had her close friendship with Professor Oak. Liam got to know Delia a lot better since they were paired up in a few different classes. Liam would often flirt with her whenever they were alone, which made her warm up to him and eventually made her get over Augustine. "You know Delia, I've never met anyone as beautiful as you," Liam said to her one day as the two made their way to the classroom. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and figured it was a message.

Liam read the text message which said: ' _Are you ready to go ahead with the plan?_ ' Liam then wrote ' _Yes, I'm talking to her now, Phase 1 will be complete shortly, if she accepts_ '. He sent the message put the phone in his pocket and turned his attention back to Delia.

Delia was used to watching him 'mess' around with his phone. She wasn't a big fan of phones, like a lot of people were in her class. "You're sweet Liam." The only thing she found annoying about Liam now was his habit of fiddling with his phone, whatever he did with it, she hated when he was messing about with it while she spoke to him, however, she was too polite to say that.

"Ah, but you're even sweeter, Delia. Are you doing anything tonight?" Liam asked as he ran his fingers through his hair, nervously.

"No, I haven't got work tonight, why do you ask?" Delia answered. That was true, Professor Oak was planning to have dinner with her family and for that reason she didn't need to go to the lab. 'Surely Liam's not going to ask me out again, is he?' Delia thought - though she had to admit, she started to have feelings for Liam.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies with me tonight and maybe the restaurant?" Liam asked, gazing at Delia lovingly.

Delia gasped as she looked at him, somewhat surprised. It was as if he had read her mind! "Yes, I would love to, now that I know you a lot better. You would have to meet my parents first, however, as they are protective over me," she answered, clasping her hands together. She couldn't wait to tell Caroline and Norman.

"I don't blame your parents for being protective. You deserve the best boyfriend and that's why I hope I can be the best," Liam said in a determined tone and with a toothy grin. He received another message on his phone which read:

' _Excellent, how did Phase 1 go?_ ' Liam smiled seeing the writing and messaged back: ' _Great, she said yes, now we can move onto Phase 2_ ,'

"I'll introduce you to my parents after school because my mom is picking me up today," Delia said, assuring him. She noticed Professor Oak walking to their classroom and opening the door, for some reason, Delia had an uncomfortable feeling after saying yes to Liam. She shook it off to being nervous about the date tonight with him. 'Do I feel uncomfortable because I still have a crush on Sam and said yes to Liam?' she thought to herself.

"Cool, I can't wait to meet them. I bet your mother is as beautiful as you are!" Liam commented as he looked at Delia, snapping her out of her thoughts about Professor Oak. "We'd better get to class, he just walked in" Liam stood with Delia and walked by her side into the classroom. Professor Oak was at his desk sorting out paperwork, while other students soon filled the room.

"That's what Gus said about my mother too," Delia beamed, as she sat down at her desk. Liam stayed with her for a moment before class started again to talk to her. "He said that? Well, it must be true then. What are your siblings like?" Liam wondered before adding, "I have two younger sisters."

"My brothers are great boys once you get to know them. Their names are Ben, Rick and Jason. I'm close to all of them. My parents are Sally and Robert. Personality wise, Ben loves reading; you'd never see him without a book and he tries to be protective of me. Rick is a flirt and Jason is the adventurous type; he can't wait to get his own Pokemon," Delia answered with a smile.

"How old are they?" Liam asked as he tried to imagine what Delia's brothers looked like. "Ben is fifteen, Rick is thirteen and Jason is eight. I'm seventeen. What are your sisters like?" Delia told him.

"I'm seventeen as well. My sisters are twins named Holly and Lilly. They're so alike, despite them being sororal. They love eating and are so full of energy. They're nine and can't wait to become trainers. Who knows? Maybe they'll travel with Jason someday," Liam began before taking a breath to continue. "My parents are Michael and Lisa. My father works with a power plant company while my mother works at a flower shop."  
'That would explain the roses,' Delia thought to herself.

* * *

The day ended as quickly as it started and Delia couldn't wait to introduce her parents to Liam. The two spent their spare time talking and sharing their interests. Liam seemed perfect to Delia. Though she couldn't help but still feel unsure about him.

"You know, I imagine you'd make a wonderful model. I bet you'd make the other girls jealous," Liam commented, smiling to Delia as they walked to the car park to wait for Delia's mother to pick them up as Professor Oak in a meeting. At this, Delia blushed.

"Thank you, Liam. I'm going to start applying for modeling contracts and hopefully I can get one," Delia told him happily.

"I'm sure you'll easily get one. What Pokemon would you choose for a starter?" Liam asked, feeling his phone vibrate. He took it out of his pocket and read the message: ' _Good luck, and stick with the plan!' he read._ Liam replied _'_ _Thanks, will do, I'll let you know when stage 3 is a go out of 10.'_ He put it back in his pocket once more.

"I'd go with Squirtle, though, if Eevee was a starter Pokemon, I'd definitely pick an Eevee," Delia said, noticing his phone habit hasn't left him. "I've already decided that I'm going to go for the gym challenges and hopefully become an Elite Four member."

"I'll be with you for every step of the way Delia, cheering you on," Liam began as his face turned serious. "I'll say to my friends: 'My girlfriend defeated the Pokemon League Champion!'" he then laughed a little. "I can already see the looks on their faces. You can definitely do that though, Delia. I want to be in a band. I love music and rock is my favorite," he said with a grin as he put his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

It wasn't long before Delia's mother came and picked her up. She was surprised to see a boy with Delia, instead of her daughter being alone. "Mum, this is my new boyfriend Liam. Liam, this is my mother, Sally," Delia said to her mother who was still sitting in the driver's seat of the family's car.

"It's nice to meet you, Liam," Sally said with a smile. Sally was the splitting image of Delia, however, she wore her hair down and looked paler in the skin. She was adorned in a blue v neck dress and black boots.

"I can see where Delia gets her looks from," Liam commented. "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Ketchum. You have a lovely daughter and I'm lucky to be with her"

"Oh, Liam. You are so sweet. I take it you're coming over?" Sally asked. It was then that she realized that she hadn't unlocked the car! She pressed the button on the side, unlocking it and nodded to Delia, signifying that the car was now unlocked.

Delia opened the back door to her mother's car and got in with Liam climbing in behind her. "Yes, we're also going on a date. But first, she said she wanted me to introduce me to her family," Liam explained. He and Delia plopped their bags down on the floor in front of them; Liam closed the door. He felt his phone vibrate and he knew it was a message, but he chose to ignore it as he didn't want Sally to become suspicious. Liam sat next to Delia.

"Really? Where do you two plan to go?" Sally asked. Delia had put her seat belt on and smiled as she listened to her mother and boyfriend talk. Delia put on her seatbelt, Liam did the same.

"We're going to the movies, but I'm unsure of Delia's genre preference. I'll let her pick," Liam answered as he looked at Delia.

"I love romance, comedy, action and adventure. Romance is my favourite, though," Delia told him as she held her hand out to Liam. Liam knew what this meant and smiled as he put her hand in his.

"You two remind me of Robert and I when we went on our first date," Sally said, reminiscing. She talked to Liam and Delia as she drove home. She started liking Liam more than Gus. To her, Liam sounded perfect.

"Well, here we are," Sally announced as she pulled up a driveway which led to a large, red bricked two story home. It had a beautiful flower garden growing out the front.

"Home sweet home!" Delia sung out, after Sally parked the car and turned it off.

* * *

 **To be continued...  
**


	2. Their first date

**Chapter 2:** Their first date

* * *

Liam un-clipped his seat belt and grabbed his bag, he opened his door and got out, leaving the door open for Delia - who undid her seat belt and got her bag, she joined Liam's side and closed the door behind her, allowing Sally to lock the car. Delia couldn't wait to introduce her new boyfriend to her family. Sally was already at the front door, ready to let the couple inside. Liam noticed a flower garden growing on each side of the path leading to the door, he smiled and guessed that Sally and Delia could have planted them, he pictured Delia as the type who loves gardening.

Sally unlocked the front door and opened it to let her daughter and Liam in first. Liam whistled as he walked inside Delia's house with her close by his side, the couple held hands as Liam looked around at the furniture, carpet and other decorations. Sally closed the door behind them and locked it and caught up with Delia and Liam, while making her way to the kitchen to prepare dinner for that night. "You really have a nice home, Delia," he commented, as he glanced around at the ornaments and posters that were here and there.

"Thank you, though you haven't seen the rest of my house yet…" Delia told him.  
"I thought there would be more to your house, Delia. I'm looking forward to see the rest of it," Liam slipped his hands into his pockets as he walked with her. "Where are we going now?" he questioned curiously as he followed Delia.

"I'm going to introduce you to my father," Delia announced. "I just have to find him first." ' _Hm, I imagine he would be in the backyard training with my youngest brother_ ' she thought to herself as she took Liam to the sliding door which connected to the backyard.

Liam gulped and hoped that Delia didn't notice him doing just that. He pictured Delia's father as a muscular looking guy with a mustache with a fiery temper to match. He shuddered at the thought of being introduced to him. "Um, what is your father like? Does he bite?" he asked – a little afraid of his imagination.

Delia giggled. "Dad doesn't bite, he's a lovely person, however, if you get on his wrong side he then does bite! You'll like him – I'm sure of it!" she exclaimed happily. "He is usually training with my youngest brother to prepare him for his journey to become a Pokémon Master, my brother wants to learn as much as he can before he can go on, Sam has been also helping out with that" she gushed as she stopped at the sliding door which led to the backyard.

Delia opened the door and stepped outside with Liam following close behind her. She was greeted by a black dog like Pokémon which growled at Liam on entry and barked playfully at Delia, Liam knelt down to allow the small Pokémon to sniff his hand. "I see you guys have a Poochyena. I hear they are from the Hoenn Region and aren't normally found around Kanto" Liam said, smiling as the small Pokémon allowed him to pat it.

"Yes, Samuel got him for us. He knows Professor Birch who lives there" Delia informed him, watching Liam standing up. Poochyena let out a soft growl, and jumped up playfully at Delia, who knelt down and patted it. "Poochyena and I are close. We got him as a pup, his name is Lexi – named after my great grandfather" she added. "Lexi is a strong Pokémon, even though you may not realize it we have been doing a lot of training with him recently, I guess in terms of the Pokémon League, he'd be strong enough to defeat two of the members of the Elite Four. We chose not to evolve him, as he does not wish to" she explained to Liam.

"He'd defeat my Pokémon easily then," Liam laughed nervously, referring to when Delia mentioned that Lexi was strong enough to defeat two of the Elite Four. Delia smiled and picked up Lexi, who happily licked her face several times, making her giggle in response. She then put him down and looked at Liam.

"Hm…" Liam started to say as he placed his index finger under his chin and looked at Delia "I noticed with Lexi earlier he growled at me then let me pat him afterwards, is that normal?" Liam asked, looking at Lexi who was sitting down near Delia. Delia turned her attention to Liam.

"Yes, sometimes Lexi is like that. Sam said it was possibly because Lexi doesn't like the person straight away. If Lexi lets you pat him then he wants to get to know you. He did that with my best friends – you know, Caroline and Norman" Delia told him.

"Is it okay if I let one of my Pokemon out? Actually it's the only one I have on me at the moment, as I left the others at home" Liam asked, hoping to introduce Lexi to his Pokemon.

"Mhm, sure, go ahead! I'd love to see what you have. I don't have any at the moment – though I am still planning to get an Eevee. I love them, they are so cute. I love Mr. Mimes too" Delia answered, giving him approval to let his Pokemon out.

"Come on out, Flame!" Liam tossed the Pokéball into the air, it burst open and out came a white light, revealing a small black dragon like Pokémon with a flame on its tail. "Char! Char-man-der, Char," the black Pokémon cried out as it neatly landed on its feet.

"Ooh, so cute, a Charmander, but wait, how did you get a shiny one? I heard they are rare to get," Delia asked, curiously.

"I had a little bit of help from people I know," Liam informed her. He didn't want to tell her about being a part of Team Rocket, and knowing the leader Giovani, not he. He actually stole Flame from a young boy who just got him from a trade. He knew if Delia knew that she'd leave him. He didn't want that to happen yet as their relationship just started.

Charmander ran up to Delia, crying its name out. Delia knelt down to pat it. "You are unique, Flame. I've never seen a shiny Charmander up until now, what other Pokémon do you have, Liam?" Delia asked, standing up once more. Liam recalled Flame to its Pokéball, and placed it in his pocket.

"I have a fair few," Liam replied, that part was true, yet again he had stolen several Pokémon from people. "I'll show you sometime if you like," he added. "Sure, I'd love to see all of your Pokémon," Delia smiled then overheard her father's voice as they continued walking further into the backyard which was large.

"Machop, use Karate Chop!" an older male's voice was heard commanding their Pokémon. Delia nodded to Liam, informing him that the voice belonged to her father, she walked further into the backyard with Liam and smiled finding that her youngest brother was training his first Pokémon.

"Pidgey, dodge that and use Peck," a younger boy's voice countered with the Pokémon. As they neared the voices, Liam noticed a taller man with black hair and blue eyes. The man was wearing a pair of: navy blue jeans, a grey collared shirt which had a chest pocket, brown shoes and a watch. The younger boy had black hair and blue eyes, he was adorned in a pair of black jeans which were torn at the knees, a white shirt and a pair of sneakers.

"Dad? I'm sorry to interrupt you and Jason, however, I want to introduce you both to my new boyfriend, Liam. Liam this is my father Robert, and my youngest brother, Jason," Delia introduced the three to one another. "Dad, Jason, this is my new boyfriend, Liam," Delia added.

Robert turned his attention to his Machop. "Machop, you can take a short break," he then turned his attention to Liam and put his hand out to shake his. Machop appeared to sigh in relief and sat down near Robert. "Nice to meet you, my name's Robert and as Delia said I'm her father. I've been helping my son, Jason learn how to battle with Pokémon before he can start his journey in two years. Anyway, what about you? What are your interests and do you work?" Robert asked, keen to get to know Liam. He liked the look of the boy but he wanted to see if he could earn his trust.

"Hello, sir, and um, Jason, was it?." Liam replied, starting to feel a bit nervous. He gulped and tried finding words to answer Robert's question. "My interests, sir? Pokémon of course, and your lovely daughter, Delia." Liam started to say and paused for a moment. 'Was that the right thing to say?' he found himself thinking. "I work, but I can't tell you what I do – it's top secret, sir" Liam finished, folding his arms.

Delia looked at Robert and back to Liam each time they spoke, she noticed her brother hadn't had the chance to talk to Liam and had left to sit with Pidgey. Jason was shy at first but enjoyed talking to people once he got to know them.

"Do you work part time?" Robert asked, folding his arms for a moment to get comfortable. He had previously asked Augustine Sycamore this question and was impressed by his employment and personality. Augustine was working in a Pokémon Center.

"I work part time – sir. Why do you ask?" Liam questioned, rubbing the back of his head nervously. He didn't want to feel forced to tell Robert that he worked for Team Rocket.

Delia listened to her father talking and wondered why Liam wasn't going to tell them where he worked. 'Maybe he feels embarrassed to what he does for work? Perhaps he works at a PokéMart and feels that's a low-end job?' Delia thought looking a bit concerned. 'But, saying that, Caroline works at one and she loves it.'

"Do you have any more questions to ask, sir? Like, how many times I need to breath a day?" Liam asked rudely – frowning at Robert. Delia gasped and covered her mouth, after hearing Liam asking that.

"LIAM!" She hissed at him.

Lucky for Delia, Robert simply laughed. "All I want you to do is have fun with Delia, and look after her while you are both on your date. I just wanted to know a bit more about you before I let you go with Delia," he told Liam.

Liam felt his phone vibrate, wanting to answer it, he decided against it as he was concerned about Robert taking it from him. He just felt really uncomfortable and scared of Delia's father. In attempt of shaking his fear from him, he chose to explain a bit more about himself to see if things will be easier for him with Robert.

"I'll tell you a bit about myself; I'm a transfer student from the Orange Islands, and am currently staying at the motel in Pallet Town." Liam announced. "I broke up with my ex-girlfriend before I came here so that's about several months back and never kept in contact with her." Liam continued to say, the part of him staying at the motel was a lie – as there were no motels in Pallet Town. He did however, break up with his ex-girlfriend and he did come from the Orange Islands. "

One of my dreams is to become a…." Liam paused for a moment trying to remember what his goal in life was job wise – though he really loved his current position. "never mind, that's not important I forgot what my life goal was jobwise. Anyway – continuing on sir, if you approve of myself and Delia, I promise to love and take good care of her, and of course, spoil her. She deserves it" he added, he could feel sweat coming from his forehead with the lies he had come up with just to impress Robert.

Robert looked at Liam and wondered if that part about his ex-girlfriend was true. He didn't believe him for a second about the motel part. "To be honest, I don't know what to think about you at the moment, Liam. I don't trust you, however, Delia seems to and I'm not sure why. Maybe you can earn my trust by proving that you do love my Delia. However, part of me doesn't want to let you take her out on a date, but seeing that Delia adores you, I'll allow it for this once, and we'll see how things go from there," Robert told him.

While the two men were talking, Delia listened to them, she was disappointed that her father didn't trust him, however, she wanted to prove her father wrong about Liam. "Delia, can I talk to you, alone?!" Robert half whispered to her. Liam overheard him and went inside, to see if Sally required help in the kitchen. Jason decided to sit down on the ground near the glass door while all this was happening – Pidgey followed him. Machop stayed by Robert's side.

"All this love stuff makes me sick, Pidgey, remind me not to fall in love when I'm older!" Jason muttered to the bird type Pokémon who sat upon his shoulders. Pidgey cooed to him and rubbed it's head on the boy's cheek.

"Dee. I don't trust him… there's something about him that makes me feel uncomfortable, I don't want you to be with him after this date," Robert complained to Delia, after Liam had left.

"But dad," Delia whined "I love him. He makes me so happy and isn't happiness the best thing? If you love someone and they make you happy, I should be allowed to date him, right? I'm almost 18, and you treat me like I'm a child" she added in the same tone of whiny voice.

Robert folded his arms and frowned. "Honey, I know but…. There's something I just don't like about Liam," he told her. "Daddy, why don't you give me a chance with Liam? Maybe a couple dates then you can decide from there whether you approve or not? You approved of Augustine because you both had a lot of things in common, and you mentioned if Sam was my age you would've approved of us, as you know my crush on him," Delia whispered the part about Sam in whisper. "and yes, I still have a crush on him," she added.

"Gus looked after you, Honey, and he proved to me that he could do it. On the first meeting, he and I had we got on very well and he had a good vibe. Liam feels like he could be trouble. Sadly, Sam is too old for you, Dee. Even though I love seeing you two happily together as friends. Back on topic, Liam is bad… I'll give him a chance though, but if he ditches you and leaves you, I'll shake him until he turns blue!" Robert told Delia, as he looked around to see what Jason was doing, He had almost forgotten his own son was with him the entire time. Jason had been sitting on the ground nearby, patting his Pidgey and talking to it. Machop was still sitting near Robert.

Delia smiled and hugged Robert. "Thank you, Dad! I'll ensure that things will work out well for us…" Delia turned around and went to find Liam. 'I hope,' she thought with a concerned face expression.

"Alright, Jay, let's get back to training," Robert announced to his son, who appeared to be bored waiting for Robert to finish talking to Delia. Jay was Jason's nickname. Jason got up and smiled happily. "Yes! Finally!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down from excitement, causing Robert to laugh in result, Pidgey fluttered its wings and flew up into the air. Machop got up and joined Robert's side.

Delia made her way to the kitchen – to tell her mother the news about Robert giving Liam a chance and was surprised to see that Liam was not there, however, her mother was. "Huh? I thought Liam was going to be here," she said aloud taking another quick look around to see if he was hiding, however, he was not.

Sally turned her attention to Delia and sighed. "He went outside just a while ago, Dear. I'm not sure what to think of the boy – he offered me help which I'm grateful against, however, he was on his mobile the entire time he spoke to me. You know touching the screen whatever people do on it. If you can snap him out of the habit, he'd make a nice husband in the future. He tells me he plans to take you out on a romantic date and hopes to marry you sometime in the future," Sally told her. Like Delia, Sally wasn't interested in mobile phones, she had no idea how to use one.

"I'm not too concerned with his phone habit. I love his personality and he is cute," Delia commented, smiling. "I'll go and find him, I'm sure my father would like to talk to him once more before we go out," she added and skipped off to find Liam.

Sally resumed to her cooking and sighed, she shook her head and looked sadly after her daughter had left. 'Oh Dee, you've grown up so much. I hope Liam and you work out well. If not there are always other guys out there for you. Liam doesn't seem to be the right one though, something in my gut tells me he's bad news,' she thought. 'I may ask Sam about Liam to see what he thinks of him, after all, Liam is his student too, and Delia happens to be one of Sam's favourites,' Sally continued making the meal as she thought about Delia's future.

Delia searched outside of her house for Liam however, he was not there, so she walked back into the backyard and found him talking to Robert once more and overheard what they were talking about. She noticed that Jason and his Pidgey had left the scene, she figured her brother got bored and decided to go to do something else in the meantime while he waited for his father to help him with training.

"I approve of your relationship with Delia, just make her happy and I'm happy. You have probably heard of Augustine Sycamore, he and Delia were close. They were almost inseparable. I'd love to see you two like that, it's just a pity he had to move" Robert announced with a smile. "Now I've got to go and find that son of mine again so we can finish our training, feel free to make yourself at home," he added – noticing that Jason was not in the backyard this time.

Jason had left to watch the beginning of the Pokémon League in his room after getting bored of hearing Robert and Liam talking to one another. He loved watching battles on TV.

Liam smiled. "Thank you, sir. I'll take good care of Delia, I promise!" he smiled, giving Robert thumbs up. Delia joined Liam's side once more after seeing that he had just finished talking to Robert. She slipped her arm through Liam's. "Isn't he perfect, Dad?" she exclaimed, looking at Robert then back to Liam.

Robert laughed at Delia's statement. "I'll see after a few months, Honey. Liam has to prove himself to me that he's 'perfect' for you." He used his fingers for quotation marks when he mentioned the word perfect. Liam felt his phone vibrate, an anxious look appeared on his face as he slipped his hand in his pocket, Delia let go of Liam and hugged Robert.

"Dad, I'm sure he'd easily do that," Delia announced. "Right, Li? Huh?" Delia noticed that Liam had taken his phone out and had an anxious face expression after reading what was on the screen.

Liam bit his bottom lip, which caused Delia and Robert to both glanced at one another in response. Liam read the message on his phone which appeared to be long:  
' _Liam, after your date tonight, I want you to come to the Head Quarters at once, Giovanni wants to meet you and discuss important details with you. Please ensure the date does not discoverer you work for us- Marlie Q'_

Marlie Q was his team mate from Team Rocket and close companion – the two had been able to reach top ranks together and enjoy stealing Pokémon and going on dangerous missions to impress Giovanni.

After reading Marlie's message, Liam received another one:  
' _Hey Liam, I'm excited for our date tonight, where are we going? What time are you meeting me? Love you xox – Madison'_

Madison is his 'ex' girlfriend – the very same Madison in Delia's class. He had been dating Madison over 2 years and the two decided to plan a fake breakup to see how things worked out. He wanted to spend time with Delia during the fake break up with Madison. Though sometimes Liam and Madison would go on dates.

"Everything okay, Liam?" Delia asked, concerned with her boyfriend's face expression. Liam turned his attention to Delia and gave her a smile and nodded – he replied to Marlie's message first, saying:

' _Alright, will see you soon, Marlie. I should be available to be there around 9-10.- Liam'_

 _'Uh, Madison, might be late, I have work – and um might be around between 7-9PM, will text you back when I get the right time for you, love you to baby girl xox – Liam'_ he lied in that text message, as Liam was not going to work.

With a sigh of relief after sending those messages, Liam slipped his phone in his pocket and beamed.

"I'm going to go get ready for our date, Liam, I can't go wearing what I am wearing now!" Delia announced jumping around excitedly. Liam chuckled. He noticed that Robert had just left to find Jason and was relieved of that. Poochyena was nearby eating Pokémon food. He turned to talk to Delia and found that she was no longer there.

Liam shrugged and walked inside the house, to talk to Sally. He wanted to know her more and decided to check for the final time if she wanted any help. "Mrs Ketchum, are you sure you don't want any help?" he asked once more, with a smile. Sally turned around and smiled back to Liam, "no thank you dear, but thank you for offering. You should make yourself feel at home, Delia shouldn't be too long. She's having a shower then she'll be changing into her new outfit." Sally told him as she cut up some vegetables and put them into a pot.

Liam looked at the meal that she was making. "You must cook for everyday of the week," he commented while still smiling. Sally giggled, "sometimes it feels that way, Liam. The truth is that Samuel is coming over for dinner tonight, he has been my husband's friend since they were kids, Samuel is a great man," Sally gushed, smiling as she thought of the professor.

"Samuel?" Liam asked wondering who he was. Sally giggled again seeing that she confused Liam. "I forgot to mention that Samuel is Professor Oak, he's got a close relationship with my entire family, he lost his wife to a terrible illness several years ago, Rose was a lovely lady," Sally looked to the ground sadly. If it wasn't onions that made her cry – it was missing her best friend.

"She was my best friend, I've often tried to hook Samuel up with another woman but each time he seemed to reject the offer and said that Rose wouldn't like him being with someone else. Sam also mentioned he liked someone else but wasn't ready to tell his new crush yet" she added. Liam stared at Sally in surprise and shock.

"I'm sorry about Rose. I never knew Professor Oak had a wife. I'm surprised he hasn't moved on, since he seems popular at the university," Liam said, slipping his hands in his pockets to feel comfortable. "I wonder why he's not ready to tell his crush yet?"

"Samuel is a very popular man, everyone loves him. I guess Sam isn't ready to tell her and he wants to ensure the timing is right? Or that he's worried about his crush's reply? I don't blame. I love Samuel as a friend, that's about all, I'm a happily married woman, though almost happy," Sally started to say, as she began to look sad. "Almost happy?" Liam asked, wondering what on Arcus she meant by that. Sally bit her bottom lip and looked at Liam.

"I'm dying. And I'm planning to tell this to my family tonight. Doctors say I have a year to live though that was nine months ago and I want to see my baby girl get married. I've been feeling quiet ill lately, I may not look it physically but it's true – I now have three months – I may be lucky enough to see Delia's 18th birthday..." Sally told him, as she tried fighting back tears. Liam believed her and didn't know what to say, "I'm sorry, Sally. I wish we can find a cure to your illness," Liam quietly told her, hoping that nobody was around to hear him say that. "Wait, when is Delia's 18th?"

"Ask Delia, she's your girlfriend after all!" Sally smiled weakly to him.

"Thank you, sweetheart, I wish that too," Sally dried her eyes, referring to when Liam wished he could find a cure to her illness. She washed her hands in the kitchen sink and then continued on with the meal. "Please, don't tell Delia that while you are on your date with her. Delia and I are very close," she added. "It will be hard on her if you tell her. I will tell her when I am ready."

"I won't, I promise, Mrs. Ketchum." Liam assured her, wishing that there was something he could do to make the situation better. Awkward silence filled the air as Sally continued preparing dinner for that night, she hummed a tune to herself.

"I'm back," Delia announced as she walked into the kitchen. She was wearing a yellow summer dress with matching high heels, her hair was down and wore a shoulder bag. Liam whistled at Delia, "I like what I see, no wait. I love what I see, you look really bright and lovely tonight, Delia," Liam commented, with a smile. "Thank you, Liam. Should we get going now?" Delia asked with a smile.

Remembering that his backpack was with him the entire time, Liam decided it was best for him to leave it on him – after all his work uniform was in it and things that he needed for university.

"If you two are going now, I hope you both have fun and a great night, and Delia, don't forget that your curfew is at nine, and no later!" Sally smiled to the young couple. Liam put his arm around Delia's waist, and she put hers around his. "Yes Mum, I won't forget, I love you, Mum." Delia smiled to Sally. "I love you too, sweetie," Sally said.

Delia led Liam out of her house and put her hand out to him, Liam put his hand in hers. "Shall we walk to the cinemas?" Delia asked. "It's about twenty minutes from where I live, and it's a lovely afternoon" she added, looking at the clear blue sky. Several Pidgies flew past as she mentioned that.

"Mhm, sounds good to me, Delia" Liam answered, and felt his phone vibrate. Deciding to ignore it for now, he began talking to Delia nicely as they walked past several couples on the way to the cinemas.

"So your mum mentioned that your 18th was coming up – when is it?" Liam asked curiously. Delia beamed. "I'll let you guess – it's between May and August" she wanted the conversation to be fun and playful.

"You know, I'm not a mind reader…" Liam laughed nervously. 'That's when Madison and I stop our fake break up' he thought. Delia giggled at his response. "When is yours?" she asked.

"Since we're playing this game, mine's between January and April" Liam lied. He wasn't planning to tell her when his birthday was. His actual birthday was the 18th of September. Delia's is the 15th of May.

* * *

Delia and Liam made their way to the cinemas. Noticing that his bag was still on his back, Delia turned her attention to Liam. "Isn't that heavy for you to carry around? I left mine in my room" she asked, referring to the bag.

"No, mine has important stuff in it so I can't put it down" Liam replied – he counted his work clothes and laptop important.

Liam let go of Delia's hand and felt around in his pockets and gasped. "Oh no" he exclaimed in horror.

"What?!" Delia wondered, feeling somewhat concerned about him.

"I left my wallet at home – looks like we might not be able to go to the movies after all and pay for the restaurant," Liam announced looking concerned. That was a lie. He put his wallet in his backpack and hid it in his uniform - he did that while he was at the university and talking to Madison. He didn't really want to pay for the movies and restaurant. Delia thought he was being honest and smiled to him.

"Don't worry, Li. I'll pay for them this time," Delia offered. Liam turned away from her and smirked – hoping she didn't see that. "Please don't call me Li, I hate that name," he told her in a angry voice. "Call me that again and I'll shove you!" he threatened her.

Delia bit her bottom lip. 'Perhaps he's just joking around with me?' she thought. Deciding to lighten things up she changed the topic and tried her best not to sound nervous. She smiled seeing a couple walking ahead of her, a man around the same age as Professor Oak and a woman about her age holding hands and kissing now and then. 'They make me miss Sam...' she thought - almost wishing that the Professor was with her.

"O-okay... So um... what er... movies do you like?" Delia asked, feeling awkward around Liam after he had threatened her. She held her hand out to him, however, he slapped it hard away, causing her to gasp in pain. Augustine was never like this to her. She wondered if Liam was playing around with her and testing her.

"I don't want to hold your hand! Why would I do that? Your not a baby - though you are pathetic if you want my hand," Liam snapped at her. He pushed her aside and started walking ahead of her. "You're pathetic," he added. "Also my favourte kind of movies are action and horror... What about yours?"

Delia stopped walking at that statement. She wanted to go home, however, Liam turned around for a moment to notice she wasn't close behind him behind him. "Quit acting like a Slowpoke, we'll miss out no the movies at this rate," Liam demanded, marching angrily up to her and grabbing her wrist tightly. Delia bit her bottom lip, trying to ignore the firm and tight grip. To her it felt like her wrist was going to break off any moment. "C-can you let go? I'm not a Slowpoke - that's a Pokemon!" She tried freeing her hand from his grip, however, he wouldn't let go. ;Delia tried to think of a way to get out of his grip and lighten up the moment. "My favourite movies: are romance and action" she told him. "Pathetic," Liam responded to the movie genre selection that she likes.

Delia noticed a couple walking past and smiled to them, Liam quickly let go of her wrist and held her hand - tight. Confused, Delia looked at him and when the couple closer of sight, he grabbed her wrist tighter then usual. "Why did you do that?" Delia asked.

Liam ignored her and looked up ahead of him, noticing that the cinemas building was coming into sight. "We're almost there. You'd better have the right amount of money to pay for the both of us!" He hissed at her ignoring her question. Delia meekly nodded then smiled to him. 'I wonder how everyone's doing?' she thought. When she said everyone; she meant her family. 'I wonder if Sam would be there now' after that thought she half wished she was with them just to see the professor.

* * *

In the meantime at the Ketchum Family's house hold Professor Oak had just arrived and sat down at the kitchen table with Robert. The table had a white cloth with a blue vase sitting in the middle of it with tulips sitting happily in the vase. Sally just joined them after putting the night's meal on. She looked sadly at Robert and Professor Oak. "I wish we can always stay together - like this" she started to say as tears began filling her eyes. Sally did her best to blink them away - hoping that Robert or Sam didn't notice them - they hadn't.

"What do you mean by that, Sally? I'll always be here for you, Robert, Delia and the boys." Professor Oak asked, sounding somewhat confused when she said that. He figured she might be going away on a holiday of some kind without letting Robert and him know.

"Yeah, Sal. Why do you say that?" Robert looked at his wife in confusion and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Sally looked at Robert and rest her hand on his, then looked at Sam and back to Robert. "I never told you this as I've been worried about your reactions. I have been feeling unwell for over a year now and went to the doctors about it. I have a incurable disease and my doctor said I only have three months to live. I'd be lucky if I make it to Delia's 18th birthday... I won't ever get the chance to see my children have Grandchildren. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys, I wanted to keep it secret but I could no longer do that, especially because I'm getting worse" Sally announced.

"Oh Sal" Robert hugged his wife and kissed her forehead. "You don't have to keep it secret from us. We're always here for you, Sam and I. I can imagine how hard this is for you, as it will be hard for us too, especially telling our children" he finished.

Professor Oak looked at her sadly. He had been friends with her as long as he had been with Robert. "Sal. I'm sorry to hear this, if I could I'd help find a cure. How did you manage to cope this long without telling anyone?" he asked, knowing what she went through. 'This is what Rose had gone through, before she died in a car-crash - she was avoiding a wild Rapidash on her way to work' he thought as a single tear rolled down his face. He wiped it away hoping that Robert or Sally didn't notice, it was rare seeing the professor cry. 'Delia won't take this news well. She and Sally are really close.'

"I just didn't feel comfortable telling you guys, Robbie. I'll tell our children when the time is right. You don't need to worry about my will or funeral - I have already organized them. Delia will be getting the cafe that I have running..." Sally informed them. "Robbie, you will be getting this house. I'm fine if you sell it to go on a journey, and Robbie. I want you to find a new girlfriend after I'm gone, I don't want you to be alone!" she added.

Awkward silence filled the room. Professor Oak and Robert looked at one another and back to Sally.

Robert kissed his wife's forehead "You are the one that holds us together, Sal. Both you and the kids are. Let's change topic and try to be happy with the time we have left for you," he gave her a weak smile and sat down in his seat once more. Professor Oak returned to his seat, and remained quiet, remembering when he was told the grim news about his wife's illness. "Rose..." he whispered his name softly, Sally heard him mention her name. "I'm surprised you haven't moved on yet, Sam or even told your crush" Sally said.

"I doubt I will, Sal. Just like you and Robert, Rose and I were very close. She meant the world to me. Our son is grown up and married, he and his wife are thinking of having children. I am not sure what Rose would want me to do. I'm not sure if she'd want me to move on and find a new girl or if she'd want me to stay widowed, besides I'm probably too old to find love now." Professor Oak told her with a slight chuckle. "I'm tempted to tell my crush, but she's most likely just a crush and nothing more would come out of that! I'm happy the way things are at the moment" he added.

"You are never too old to fall in love, I would want Robert to move on when I pass away, I'm sure he'd want the same thing to me, I don't want him to be lonely for the rest of his life. Sam – whatever path you choose with your crush, I'll fully support you all the way" Sally informed him. 'So much for changing topic,' Robert thought as the topic seemed to stay on the grim news.

"So, what is this lucky girl's name and how old is she?" Robert asked, hoping that his best friend would at least tell him while on the subject. "and do we know her?"

"Oh, you know her very well..." Professor Oak hinted, smiling at that. "I'll let you know the rest when the time is right," he added. 'Speaking of her, I wonder how she's going on her date...' his thoughts went to Delia of course.

* * *

"Finally!" Delia smiled after walking inside the cinemas with Liam. Liam let go of her. "Go choose a movie, and make sure I'll enjoy it too!" He demanded with a hint of frustration. "Get some popcorn and drinks too, I'm going to the bathroom" he ordered her. He then left before she could say anymore.

Delia nodded and looked around noticing the posters on the wall nearby, advertising movies that were currently showing. She hoped one of them would impress Liam. 'Why is he acting this way?' she thought anxiously as she glanced at the posters. She smiled after seeing a few that caught her eye, hoping that they would interest Liam.

"The mystery of Haunter," Delia read the title, and raised an eye brow. "In this movie, a young trainer by the name of Josh had lost his Haunter who had vanished without a trace, join Josh on his search to find his beloved Pokémon and maybe even romance on the way," she read the summary of the movie. "That sounds kind of boring," she frowned and looked at another poster.

"You're telling me, the title is off putting too, check out this one then Delia, I think you might like it: Prince Roy and Princess Rose: Roselia is missing, and her boyfriend, Roilu is anxious to find her, will Roilu be able to find his beloved Roselia safely or will he have challenges on the way? I hope there's horror in that one too," Liam commented as he looked at the second movie poster. There were four more to choose from. He had just returned from the bathroom. He mainly went there to answer his text messages.

"That does have a better summary, let's go with that one then. The other four sound kind of boring," Delia commented with an awkward smile. "You're telling me, okay let's go to the ticket box,". Liam's phone buzzed, he made a mental note to check the messages a bit later on, he knew who they were from.

There weren't many people lining up to see Prince Roy and Princess Rose, which was a relief to Delia. "Hello, and welcome to the cinemas what would you like to see?" A woman with brown hair and grey eyes asked. She was wearing a: Navy blue dress with her hair tied up, Liam assumed she was wearing a matching pair of high heals, though he couldn't see behind the counter, she was rather attractive, so he thought anyway, He noticed her name tag said "Jasmine" which must be her name. "Hi Jasmine, I'd like two tickets to see Prince Roy and Princess Rose, please," Delia answered, Jasmine nodded and printed out the tickets, "That would be twenty dollars, thank you," Jasmine smiled, indicating that the tickets were ten dollars each. Delia gave her the money and Jasmine gave him the tickets in return. "Enjoy the movie," Jasmine said, Delia thanked her then left with Liam, holding the tickets in his left hand.

"She seemed...nice." Delia said, as she put her hand in Liam's free hand - he slapped her hand away. "Yeah, she did, get some popcorn and a drink. I need to go for a bathroom break," Liam told her, though he didn't really need to have a bathroom break, he just wanted to check on the messages he had on his phone. Delia looked at him and smiled. "Okay, where should I meet you?" Delia asked. Liam smiled, that sounded good to him "Meet me at the entrance of our movie, okay? See you soon." With that, Liam left and ran off to the men's toilets – to answer his messages'

He got out his phone and read the messages which said: " _Are you sure you can't see me tonight? - Madison"._ Liam looked concerned when he read the message, he knew who it was from.

"{ _Well – I guess I can squeeze in time, will text you soon and let you know}"_ was Liam's reply. He then walked out of the mens toilets, and went to find Delia who was still holding the popcorn, drinks and the tickets. He found her waiting for him at the entrance of the theater, she was talking to a male whose job it was to tear the ticket in half and tell the movie-goer which room the movie is in.

"Yeah, I've seen that movie, it was pretty good. My girlfriend wanted to see it so I went with her and our friends" the male informed Delia. Liam overheard him talk to her, and had a good look at the male, he wore a navy blue tuxedo and had a name tag which said "Marcus", revealing his name. Marcus had blond hair and brown eyes, he had freckles on his face and always smiled as he spoke. "This must be Liam, right?" Marcus nodded to Liam who joined Delia's side. Liam put his arm around Delia - though he didn't want to - he felt uncomfortable doing that in front of Marcus. "Yes, this is Liam. Liam this is Marcus. I met Marcus back in primary school, and never really kept in contact with him. I was quiet surprised to see him working here. He recognized me," Delia informed Liam then gave Marcus the tickets. "We'd better see the movie otherwise we'll miss out, as much as I'd love to stay and chat to you" Delia added with a smile.

Marcus returned the smile. "Thank you. I hope you both enjoy the movie. Have a nice evening hope to see you again sometime. Your movie is in room number two," Marcus tore the tickets in half and gave the other half of the ticket back to Delia. "Thank you, we will," Delia then left with Liam. Once Liam and Delia were out of Marcus's sight, Liam let go of Delia. "Let's sit at the back row," he ordered as they made their way to the room that the movie was playing in.

"I love sitting at the back-row seats! You get a better view of the movie sitting there. I used to sit up at the front seat but I ended up with a sore neck by the end of the movie," Delia replied, as they entered cinema room number two. She and Liam made their way up the stairs, seeing several people sitting in the chairs already, women, children and families, some were with Pokémon and some were without. "That makes sense, I used to sit at the middle row" Liam told her - surprisingly that part is true. He stopped walking for a moment when they got up to the last seat and nodded to inform Delia that she could have a seat first in the back row. Delia smiled and looked at the seats at the back row, they all looked comfortable and not many people were sitting there. She chose the middle back seats and sat down in a seat, then put the cool drinks in the cup holders which were on the arm chairs.

Liam placed his feet on the head of the chair that was in front of him - nobody was sitting there, so he didn't care. He crossed his legs and slouched down, putting one hand behind his head, the other in his popcorn box. He grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth, munching loudly.

Delia watched and wondered if he always did that. "Uhm, Liam, people might want to sit in that seat, so it's rude if you put your feet - OW!" she was about to ask him politely to remove his feet from the chair - in return, Liam slapped her across the face. "So?! They can sit else where, don't tell me what to do! I'm the one who tells you!" he hissed. The slap stung Delia's face - unfortunately for her nobody took notice of her and Liam being in the back-row.

She raised her hand and put it where he had slapped her - a single tear rolled down her eye. She glanced at Liam who was now on his mobile, possibly texting or playing games. She wanted to tell him that he wasn't supposed to use his mobile in the cinemas - however was afraid he would hit her again. She wished the movie would hurry up.

* * *

Soon the lights went out and the screen turned on. An advertisement of an upcoming movie started to play - that caught Delia's eye. She hoped she got the chance to see it. In some aspects two of the characters of the movie reminded her of herself and Professor Oak. Liam continued to repeat his behavior - eating popcorn loudly and playing on his phone. He also took his drink and drunk it noisily.

"SH!" Someone called out from room - aiming for Liam. He however, thought it was Delia who had mentioned it and slapped her again, same place, causing tears to come to her eyes. She wanted to go home at this rate. The movie finally started:

The movie showed a Roselia who was standing near a lake, holding hands with a young Roilu, who appeared to be her lover, the two Pokémon were casually walking along the side of the lake when a Arcanine appeared and growled at Roselia, Roselia looked frightened, but her Roilu stepped in front of her and spread its arms out to protect her. Arcanine used Flame Thrower against the Roilu, who dodged forgetting that his beloved Roselia was behind it. Roselia got a direct hit from the Flame Thrower and fainted, the Arcanine smirked and ran up to Roselia. Before Roilu could do anything, Arcanine bit onto the fainted Roselia's arm and put her on his back, and ran off.

Liam wasn't paying any attention to the movie, he was busy messaging Madison - his latest reply: " _I will be there soon, Madison - love ya!_ " Deciding now was the time to leave Delia on their 'date', he got up and yawned loudly. "I'm gonna go to the toilet!" He announced just as loud as he yawned - annoying some people.

"AH - SHUDDUP!" a woman yelled out, causing Liam to yet again think that was Delia, in response, he kicked her leg - making her cry out in pain. With that - Liam left the room to make his way to Madison's house.

Delia watched the movie - alone and waited for Liam to return. She hoped he was able to at least finish watching the movie. At last - the movie had finished, however, Liam did not return. Worried about him, she left the room alone and looked all over in the cinema complex for him. No sign of him. With her stomach grumbling, she decided to wait for an hour for him outside the movies, hoping he'd make a quick run to get his wallet or something.

When the hour rolled over, another one returned. A gust of icy cold wind swept in the air. It was safe to say, she was in fact, alone aside from the random people walking to and from the cinema complex. Deciding to call home, Delia got up and looked for a pay video phone. She found one nearby and quickly dialed her number.

* * *

After spending most of the night talking to her sons (who went to bed around eight), Robert and Professor Oak, Sally got up and yawned. "I'm going to head to sleep now, good night guys, love you, Robert" she announced, stretching her arms as she let out another yawn. She looked at the clock on the wall which appeared to be a round Pokeball - which had three hands in the middle and numbers 1 to 12 written around the edge.

"I think I'll join you too, Sal. I'm getting tired and Jason wants to do more training tomorrow" Robert yawned and stretched his arms and glanced at the clock, it was ten past nine. He and Sally looked at one another in concern, as did Professor Oak - Delia was late from her curfew - she was meant to be home at nine. "Dee's late and I'm worried," Sally announced, with a concerned face expression. "She is always on time and this is out of character for her. I hope nothing bad has happened" she bit her bottom lip after saying that.

"I'm sure Delia would ring us if something's up, she always normally would" Professor Oak reassured her - though he was just as worried as they were - maybe even more. 'I hope' he thought silently. Just as he said that, the three of of them heard the videophone ring which was located in the kitchen.

"Ring! Ring! Ring! Phone Call! Phone Call! Ring! Ring! Ring!" The video phone repeated itself.

"I hope it's not Jenny saying that Delia's been badly hurt..." Robert bit his bottom lip anxiously, only causing Sally to become more worried.

"I'll go and answer it, I doubt it, Robert. I'm sure Dee's fine - it's possibly her calling us saying she's had a great time and might be late" Professor Oak announced.

"And if it's not Delia - I'm ringing Officer Jenny, and asking her to look for Dee. I'm really worried" Sally told Professor Oak - who then left the room nodding with agreement.

Professor Oak ran to the video phone and answered it, sighing in relief to see Delia's pretty face appear on the screen. She looked worried and upset when he answered it - making him feel concerned about her.

* * *

"Delia! Huh? What's wrong?" Professor Oak asked, glancing around to see if Sally and Robert were nearby - they weren't. They were getting ready to go to bed. All he could hear was the sound of Delia's voice and the clock ticking away in the background.

"I think Liam ditched me on my first date with him. I waited for him for an hour but he never came back" Delia told him - her voice sounded like she was about to cry. She however, seemed to hold back the tears to talk to the professor.

"He did WHAT?! I'll come and pick you up. Where are you?" Professor Oak gasped in surprise and annoyance. He had a good mind to talk to the boy in class the next day - as he didn't expect Liam to be the type to ditch a girl on the date - he thought he'd be better then that as the boy's grades were excellent. "I'm outside the cinemas alone and cold," Delia told him as she rubbed her arms to try and keep warm.

"Dee, stay put. I'll be there soon, I promise" Professor Oak announced, earning a smile from Delia. "Actually on second thoughts, go inside the cinema complex, and stay warm, I'll come and find you. I don't want you to be cold while you're waiting for me to come" he added.

"Thank you, Sam" Delia said, then the Professor hung up, she did the same. 'Where else is there for me to go?' Delia thought after Professor Oak said stay put.

Delia breathed a sigh and sat down near the video phone. It was still cold and she shivered a bit. 'It could be a misunderstanding, maybe Liam will tell me tomorrow when I'm at university, he and I do have the same class,' she thought to herself. "I'm glad Professor Oak is going to pick me up, I'm guessing my parents were busy or sleeping, most likely the first option," Delia blushed as she mentioned the professor's name. 'I guess my crush on Professor Oak hasn't faded away considering I'm dating Liam,' she thought. 'But why did Liam hit me like he did? Gus never did this to me... it doesn't feel right. I might tell Sam and ask him for opinions.'

Deciding to obey Professor Oak after another gust of cold wind swept through the air, Delia made her way back inside the cinema complex noticing several couples holding hands and reading the posters on the wall. She wondered if any experienced what she had just done with Liam. She hoped not for their sake. She looked around and found a free seat near the gaming area of the complex and sat down, watching several people playing video games, laughing and talking. She closed her eyes and rest her hands on the edge of the seat, and began to day dream until a strange premonition came to her - however she didn't know it was one at the time.

* * *

 **Delia's Premonition**

 _She found herself crying, as she stood near the body of her mother - who was lying in her own bed. "M-mum! This can't be true, please, wake up! M-mum?! You've got to" Delia pleaded, gently shaking her mother - who didn't respond. She touched her mother who felt icy cold. "M-mum... You can't - not on my birthday! First Liam ditches me, now you leave me? I didn't get the chance to say how much I love you" Delia sobbed, resting her head on her mother's chest, crying. "I never knew you were ill, father only told me today and we had an argument over it now he's leaving with my brothers!"_

 **End Premonition:**

* * *

"Delia?!" Professor Oak's voice pulled the student back into reality. Sighing in relief, only knowing it was just a strange dream of some-sort, Delia got up - forgetting she was at the cinemas for a moment she flung her arms around the professor and started crying.

Professor Oak calmly hugged her - he presumed she was upset about Liam leaving her. "It's alright, Dee." He gently rubbed her back to comfort her.

"I-I can't believe my mum's really gone... I never got to tell her how much I loved her," Delia sobbed into his arms. Several cinema goers looked at the two friends and began to suspect that they were a couple.

"What do you mean, Dee? I was talking to your mother just a few minutes ago before I left to pick you up" Professor Oak asked sounding confused. Delia looked at him and sniffled. "Then, she's still alive?" she asked, trying to blink her tears away.

"Mhm! I can reassure you she's alive and at home. Come on let's go Dee - besides, who told you she was gone?" Professor Oak said, placing an arm around Delia as the two began leaving the complex. Delia let go of him, blushing as he kept his arm around her for comfort.

"I only thought I found out just a few minutes ago. I was waiting for you then somehow I found myself sitting near mum - who was lying on her bed motionless. She died on my birthday - so I thought" Delia explained to him with confusion in her voice.

"Oh, Dee! That must've been scary for you - it sounds like you were having a dream you must've fallen asleep while you were waiting for me" Professor Oak said. The two walked outside the cinema complex - with people staring at them in surprise though they didn't seem to notice.

"Maybe it was a dream - but it felt so real" Delia told him.

"Hopefully not a premonition, those are scary" Professor Oak shuddered at the thought of premonitions. Delia nodded in agreement as they made their way to the car park to find his vehicle. Once they found it, Professor Oak opened the passenger door first allowing Delia to get in, then he closed the door once she was sitting in the car. She put her seat-belt on and waited for the professor to join. He walked around his car to the driver's side and opened the door. He climbed in and sat on his seat - he reached out for the handle and pulled the door shut - then put his seat belt on. Delia watched him turn the car on. He switched the headlights and looked both ways to ensure nobody was coming - then started driving as it was clear to do so.

* * *

Liam smiled as he arrived at a two story home - which was obviously not Delia's because this home was rather posh looking. It was still night time and about nine thirty when he knocked on the front door, loudly. The security light had switched on and the door swung open, with a smiling Madison behind it. "Baby!" Madison exclaimed, throwing her arms around Liam. "I missed you, my sweetheart" she told him.

Liam smiled, returning the hug. "I missed you too, my darling. How was your night?" he asked, smiling as he spoke to her.

"It was boring, up until you came and brightened my day. Would you like to come in, Liam? It's cold out there and I don't want you to catch a cold, you're too precious for that!" Madison said.

"Sure, I'd love to, Madison" Liam replied. The two walked inside Madison's home hand in hand. Madison took Liam to her bedroom as the rest of her family were sleeping.

"What'cha doing tomorrow night, Li?" Madison asked playfully, hoping to catch a date with him.

"Working," Liam pouted, folding his arms. "Speaking of which, I'm running a bit late tonight."

"You're still with Team Rocket?" Madison asked.

"Of course, it's good pay" Liam grinned. "Got me a shiny Charmander 'cause of that job. Should've seen Know-it-All's face when I showed her this afternoon!" he boasted, referring know-it-all to Delia.

"I bet her face was uglier when she saw it" Madison said proudly - she hated Delia. Liam laughed.

"Truth be told, she is a pretty girl," Liam started to say.

"Yeah, pretty ugly!" Madison finished, folding her arms as she sat up on her bed. Liam joined her side - both of them laughed at the statement then silence filled the air up until Madison spoke again.

"Hey did you hear that I called Professor Oak, Professor Slowpoke?" Madison grinned, proud of her insult to the professor.

"Of course! He suits the name, I'm beat why people like him. Delia especially - rumors have it she's got a crush on him! She's nuts if she likes him that way" Liam responded, placing his arms around Madison.

" Hm, Let's figure out when we can go on another date - then I have to leave for work" Liam pressed his lips against Madison's forehead.

"Alright sweetie, when will you be free next?" Madison asked. "Oh, speaking of HER, I have a plan for university tomorrow. It will put her to shame and make her absolutely miserable - if it works" Madison cackled as she thought of it.

"I'll be interested in seeing that. Well, I gotta go dear. I'll see you soon. Love you, Madison" Liam got up and kissed her. "Aww, baby do you have to go?" Madison pouted, sulking as he started to leave.

"Sadly yes. Giovanni won't be happy if I continue being late. See ya" Liam waved to her and left.

Madison sighed and lay on her bed - she had planned to write 'D.K loves S.O forever" on the board the next morning and draw a rough sketch of them together. 'That will teach her,' she laughed at her idea.

* * *

"Thank you, Sam for picking me up. I would have walked on my own but I don't have my own Pokémon yet," Delia said to him, blushing as she looked at him. She loved being with the professor.

"You're welcome, Delia. How did you enjoy your evening otherwise?" Professor Oak replied to her. He started driving them back to Delia's house while talking to her his eyes were focused on the road ahead of him, while his ears were both listening to Delia and the traffic - though there weren't many cars out there.

Delia told Professor Oak everything what happened on her date with Liam, though she was hesitant about telling him that Liam had slapped her. In the end she decided to tell Professor Oak about Liam slapping her. When she did, the professor slammed his breaks on - he was coming to the traffic lights which JUST turned red. "HE WHAT?!" Professor Oak yelled out furiously. He couldn't believe that Liam had done that to Delia.

Delia repeated what she told him, sounding worried.

"I can't believe he did this to you, Dee. I wish I were there to protect you. Liam sounds like the controlling abusive type. I never expected that from him as his grades are excellent." Professor Oak told her and sighed.

"A-abusive? I've never met anyone like Liam, though. He was fine when he was introduced to my parents, though a little nervous about meeting my dad who doesn't trust Liam but has given him a chance. I don't know what to do, Sam" Delia sighed as she recalled the events. She told him what Liam was like to her in school - how he was always so sweet to her when others were around. Professor Oak looked at the traffic lights which had turned green, he drove on and listened.

"Dee. I've known you since the day you were born. You and I are close. I don't like the fact that Liam has been treating you that way. I'm going to have a talk to him tomorrow when I get the chance and ask him why." Professor Oak said, wishing he could shake the daylights out of Liam.

Delia looked at him in concern. "But Sam, it's possible he might be testing me, right?" she asked hoping that could be a part of the reason as she looked at him. "Perhaps he wanted to see if I could um, defend myself?" her voice was full of hope.

Awkward silence filled the air after what Delia had mentioned. Professor Oak felt helpless. "Maybe I can talk to him and try to change him," Delia smiled at the idea of changing Liam and teaching him the right way to treat girls.

Professor Oak looked around his surroundings ahead of him, he could see he was getting closer to Delia's house. "Dee.. if you do decide to talk to him, and go on another date with him, please at least, take Dragonite with you. If you have any trouble with him in the future and get the chance to send Dragonite to find me" he said hoping she would accept his offer.

Delia smiled and nodded. "Okay, Sam. I will. Thank you for caring about me" she smiled and noticed that he was now pulling up at her driveway. Once he had parked the car, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and blushed. "Thank you, again, for picking me up Sam" she un-clipped her seat-belt and Professor Oak turned off his car - blushing after Delia had kissed his cheek. He decided to keep the talk between himself and Delia - as with the kiss.

"Anytime, Dee. I'll always be here for you when you need me." With that, he clipped his seat belt, and got out of the car, then opened Delia's door and helped her out. Smiling, he walked Delia to the door. Delia had the spare keys to her home, and unlocked the door - thinking that her parents will be asleep, they were not. Sally and Robert greeted Delia and hugged her tight. They were dressed in their night gowns and looked tired.

"Oh Dee, we were so worried about you, what happened?" Sally asked, moving aside so Professor Oak could come in. He didn't plan to stay long as he had work the next day.

Delia told her parents that Liam had ditched her on the date - however, she was afraid to tell them that he had slapped her so she left that part out. Professor Oak noticed that, however, for her sake he didn't say anything about it.

"Dee, maybe he had an appointment to go to and had forgotten to tell you? I'm sure he'll tell you tomorrow at university. Anyway you'd better go to bed and get some rest, I'm glad you are home safe and well" Sally suggested.

"I'd better go too, Sally and Robert, g'night everyone. Delia, I'll see you tomorrow!" Professor Oak announced with a yawn. Delia flung her arms around him and hugged him, thanking him once more for taking her home. He returned the hug and let go, Delia did the same.

Sally smiled watching them hug. "You know, you two would make a cute couple, Dee. If only you were a year older," she commented half whispering it. Delia heard and blushed.

Professor Oak laughed, smiling and blushing at the same time. "Thanks, Sal. Anyway, I'll see you all tomorrow. Have a good sleep, Dee" with that, the professor left.

"Mum!" Delia exclaimed after Professor Oak left. "You didn't tell him, did you?!" She gasped, hoping that Sally hadn't told the professor about her crush on him.

"Oh no, sweetie. But it's true, you would make a good pair" Sally simply smiled then left to go to bed, with Robert following after her. He had no idea what to say about that. Deciding to head to bed, Delia couldn't stop thinking of what her mother had told her - she wondered what the professor thought about it and shook her head. "Nah, there's no way Sam and I would end up together, if we did that would be too good to be true" she said quietly as she made her way to her room.

* * *

The next morning, Delia arrived at school early, after being dropped off by her mother who never ended up telling her what she had told Professor Oak and Robert the night before about her health. Delia thanked her mother and ran straight to class, bumping into Caroline and Norman on the way. She smiled and noticed that Caroline wore a locket. "I take it, you went on a date last night?" Delia asked, smiling at Caroline.

"Mhm! Norman gave this to me before we went home. I'll tell you about our date later. I'd better go to class. Love you, Norman. I'll see you and Delia at lunch!" Caroline smiled then ran off. "I'd better go too. I'll see you at lunch, Delia." With that, Norman left.

Delia made it to her classroom, blushing to see Professor Oak writing something on the board. She was the only student so far that had turned up in the class. "Good morning, Sam," she greeted the professor with a smile. Professor Oak turned around and returned the smile, "Good morning Delia, how are you? You're early this morning, class doesn't start until another twenty minutes," he told her.

"I know, it's better to be early then late, right? I bought some lunch for you today," Delia told him, with a smile. "Thank you, Delia, I really need to think of some way to pay you back for your kindness," Professor Oak said with a smile. "You already do pay me back, our friendship is what counts," Delia went to sit down at her seat. Silence filled the atmosphere for a while as Professor Oak continued to write things on the board, he wondered what class was going to be like for that day, especially with his troublesome student, Madison.

Madison had already went ahead with her plan earlier that morning and wrote on the board - however, Professor Oak saw that and rubbed it out - he knew Delia wouldn't do something immature like that.

* * *

The day went quick as usual, for Delia and at lunch time she finally ran into Liam after she gave Professor Oak his lunch. Liam hugged her when he saw her. "I've been looking for you all morning, Delia." He told her, with a smile. Delia thought it was strange that he was acting nice. She felt awkward when he hugged her but not wanting to be rude, she returned the hug. "You were? Why?! After you ditched me last night?!" she questioned, sounding furious with him. "and not to mention you slapped and kicked me for no reason" she raised her voice earning attention from a few students who were walking by - Norman and Caroline happened to be among those students who saw an angry Delia.

Liam let her go. "I had to go to work, and the movie was boring. You deserved it - you were acting stupid over a movie" he replied, folding his arms. Caroline overheard him say that and wanted to punch Liam - however was stopped by Norman.

"Leave it, Caroline. I'm sure Delia's got this - think we should go and get Professor Oak - no wait you stay here and I'll get him" Norman told Caroline who nodded. Norman then ran off, leaving a concerned Caroline watching Delia and Liam.

"The movie was NOT boring and I wasn't acting immature. I thought boyfriends were supposed to look after their girlfriends and shower them with love, not hate" Delia hissed. "You were supposed to be the one who loves me - you acted like you did earlier and last night you were a jerk. You're lucky I didn't tell my father" with that statement, Liam pushed her to the ground.

Caroline couldn't stand it anymore, and ran to Delia's side. "You jerk! How could you do this to Dee?!" she snapped at him.

Liam simply put his hands in his pockets and looked at Caroline. "She fell over, she shouldn't be clumsy" he then put a hand out to help Delia up - who for once slapped it away, earning 'Ooohs' from the students watching.

"It may have been our first date - and it will be our last. Unless you can change, Liam, I have no interest in you" Delia warned him - getting up. Caroline looked at Delia in surprise - she had never seen her friend so angry before.

"That's fine with me, De-lair" Liam retorted. "At least I don't have a crush on that lousy professor - speaking of which looks like he's here now with Norman" he said aloud ensuring that the students around her heard that. Delia's face went red. "Don't bring him into this" she hissed at Liam. More students - and Madison joined in, thinking that there was going to be a fight. Delia turned around and smiled in relief to see Professor Oak running up to her with Norman.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Madison chanted - hoping that others would join in, however they didn't.

"That will be enough from you now, Madison and Liam. Go to the Office, I'll see you both soon" Professor Oak scolded both of the students.

"Fine, whatever. See ya, later" Liam shrugged and put his hands in his pockets, he walked away from Delia, with Madison following after him. Students started booing Liam - for his behavior, he wanted to kick himself after hearing them.

"Maybe they're booing Delia?!" Madison suggested, clasping her hands together in delight at the thought of it. Liam shook his head. 'What have I done?' he thought silently to himself.

* * *

"Are you alright, Delia?" Professor Oak asked, once he joined her side. Caroline looked at her in concern - after how Liam acted she wondered what was going through her best friend's mind. "I'm alright, now. Thank you, Professor Oak" Delia answered - when there were other students around them she had to call him that, however when she was with her family or alone with him, she was able to call him Sam.

"Can I go after him, please?!" Norman begged, clenching his fists. Caroline and Delia giggled. "It's not worth it, Dear. Liam will either have a think about it or become more of a jerk then usual. We just have to see what happens" Caroline replied, placing a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

'I can't believe, he tried bringing Sam into this! Even if other's found out about my crush on him, it won't stop me from the way I feel' Delia thought, as she half listened to Norman and Caroline talking.

Soon it was time for them to go back to class. Delia walked closely with Professor Oak and kept an eye out for Liam.

"What happened back there, anyway, if you don't mind me asking, Delia?" Professor Oak asked as he put his hands in his lab coat pocket, walking the same slow pace as Delia did. Delia told him the events - leaving no details out. "As far as I'm concerned, Liam and I have broken up. If he decides to change his attitude - I MAY give him one more chance - but that all depends of how he changes himself" Delia finished.

"You know, Sa- I mean Professor Oak. With all the events that have happened in life, I'm glad you've been there all the way for me, and my family. I'm lucky to know you" Delia told him - causing the Professor to blush.

Silence filled the atmosphere - Professor Oak tried to think of what to say in return. "Thank you, Dee. I'm lucky to know you and you're family too."

Delia smiled at that response. She closed her eyes and began to wonder what her future will bring her.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	3. Things change

**Chapter 3:** Things change

* * *

The next few days after Delia had broken up with Liam, she became swamped with homework - and work with Professor Oak at the lab. The lab itself has been busy as new trainers came to collect their new starter Pokémon nearly every day for the week after school. Sally suggested for Delia to stay over at the Professor Oak's, who happily agreed with her. Delia, of course, was delighted with the idea and found it a lot easier to help out more and do her home work without her brothers bothering her at night like they normally would.

"Saturday's going to be a busy day with new trainers. I'm going to have to ensure I have enough of each Pokémon and enough Pokéballs for the trainers" Professor Oak announced, as he and Delia sat together one-night eating dinner at the table. Dinner was made by Delia - which was a lasagna.

"Hm, that is in two days. I'll help you train the starts like we normally do to get them ready for battle. Last night I have finally caught up with my home work" Delia offered with a smile as she cut up her lasagna.

Professor Oak smiled back at that news. "Alright, sounds good to me. You know, you will make a great trainer, Dee. Hm, tomorrow night, I'll take you out for dinner - as a thank you for helping me out" he said, shoveling lasagna in his mouth, causing Delia to giggle when a bit fell off his fork.

Delia blushed at Professor Oak's offer to take her out for dinner. "Aww, thank you, Sam. Honestly, I'm happy to help out. Where will we be going?" she asked, watching as he picked the piece of lasagna up with his fork that had fallen off. He shoved it in his mouth and started chewing it.

"You'll find out when we get there, Dee. I promise you'll like it" Professor Oak answered as he continued eating his meal - he was almost finished. Delia smiled at that comment. "I'm confident I will - I'm eager for tomorrow night to come," Delia said, as she scraped the last of her lasagna onto her fork - using the knife to help.

Professor Oak nodded - he was looking forward to showing Delia a new restaurant which had opened up in Celadon City. He heard good reviews about it. As he finished his meal, memories of Ash - came back to his mind.

* * *

 _"You know, mum told me that she and Professor Oak started being more than best friends, a few days after my Mum's 18th birthday. Professor Oak and my mum were spending the last day in Viridian City when she told him that she saw him more than a friend, in which he felt the same way and a year later I came to this world" Ash told Sammy as the two 'friends' sat on a tree branch watching the sunset. For some reason - Ash knew he had to tell Sammy unaware that the boy he was talking to was his future father. Ash wasn't normally allowed to tell people that the Professor was his father, however, he had the feeling that his mother wouldn't mind him telling Sammy about her and Professor Oak._

 _"Viridian City surely is a nice place, Ash. I'm happy for your parents. Professor Oak sounds like a nice guy. You know, my dream is to become a Pokemon Professor, what is your dream?" Sammy beamed as he looked at Ash. Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder - listening to the two talking._

 _"A Pokemon Professor? I'm sure you'll become one soon, Sammy. I want to become the world's greatest Pokémon Master. I was inspired to become one as my grandfather had gone on a journey to do just that and he's defeated a lot of Pokémon Leagues - I was able to watch him on TV a few times because of it. I know that it's not going to be an easy road but I'm having fun doing that - I made two best friends: Misty and Brock who are gym leaders" Ash answered, kicking his legs to and fro._

 _Sammy smiled after listening to Ash's answer. "I'm sure you'll become a great Pokémon Master, Ash. How did you get Pikachu though when the main starter Pokémon in Kanto are Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle? Did you request one?" Sammy asked curiously._

 _Ash shook his head. "No, my Dad, er, I mean Professor Oak - gave him to me after I found out that Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle all had been taken. Turns out my rival had one of the Pokémon I really wanted - though I eventually got one of each in the end. Pikachu and I had a rough start, didn't we buddy? But now, he and I are inseparable" Ash informed him. Pikachu nodded in agreement, receiving a pat from Ash afterwards._

 _"Professor Oak sounds like a nice guy. You are lucky - Ash to get the Pokémon you wanted" Sammy told him. Ash smiled in response to what Sammy had said._

 _*poof*_

* * *

"Sam? Sam?! Are you okay?" Delia asked, waving her hand in front of the Professor's face to grab his attention. Delia had tried asking him several questions however, he didn't answer. "Huh, what?! Sorry Dee, I was in deep thoughts. What were you asking me?" Professor Oak asked, smiling at her. Delia laughed and sighed in relief. "For a second there, I thought you were ignoring me for some reason. I wanted to know if it was possible for those trainers who missed out on getting a Pokémon they wanted for a starter type to obtain one in the future somehow?" Delia looked at him.

"I would never ignore you - Delia. Yes, it's possible for those trainers to obtain the Pokémon they wish to if they find another trainer who is eager to trade one or if they get lucky to find one in the wild" Professor Oak announced smiling. "Why do you ask?"

"That's a relief. I felt sorry for the boy today who really wanted a Charmander however, that Pokémon was claimed by a girl earlier - though the boy was sweet and happy with what he had. If I ever had a child I hope he'd be like him" Delia said, as she grabbed Professor Oak's now empty plate and stacked it on her empty one.

"Though - there was one boy who didn't get either starter Pokémon from me - he ended up with a Pikachu who used Thundershock on the both of us on the same day. That boy and his Pikachu didn't get along at first, however - they seemed to have become a lot closer now and he managed to find all three starters Pokémon" Professor Oak told her, remembering what Ash had told him.

"Hm? Which boy is this, Sam?" Delia asked curiously as she stood up with the plates in her hand - meaning to put them in the sink to wash. "He must be a greatly skilled trainer."

"His name is Ash - I'm pretty sure I told you a bit about him, have I?" Professor Oak grabbed the knives and forks she had forgotten to put on the plates. Delia nodded.

"A little bit, but not a lot about him. Do you know him really well?" Delia asked - taking the knives and forks from Professor Oak and putting them on the plates. She walked over to the sink and put the dirty dishes in it. Then looked around for the plug to the sink. Professor Oak had found the plug which somehow fell on the floor and ended up under the kitchen table.

Deciding to throw in a hint or two - about Ash being her future son Professor Oak nodded to that. "Yes, we both will know him very well" Professor Oak announced, leaving Delia with a confused look on her face. "We?" Delia asked, blinking as she tried to process what the professor had said. Delia put the plug in the sink after the professor had handed it to her and put some detergent on the dishes then turned the hot water tap on. As far as Delia knew, she never had known someone called Ash.

"Mhm, you and I both will know him very well. Anyway - he informed me he made friends with Misty and Brock - gym leaders from Celadon City and Pewter City. He said people known as Team Rocket kept trying to steal Pikachu away from him" Professor Oak began.

"That's dreadful that Team Rocket wants to steal his Pikachu. Misty and Brock sound nice - and how did we meet Ash?" Delia asked - almost forgetting to turn the tap off - water was over flowing the sink. She quickly turned it off and pulled the plug to let a bit of water out - once there was enough she put the plug back in quickly and looked for the dish cloth.

"How did we meet Ash? You'll find out soon enough, I can't say too much" Professor Oak answered. He was more concerned about Delia freaking out if he told her that he met their future son. He'd rather let things go their own way for now and follow the flow.

Delia nodded. She then started washing a plate, while Professor Oak helped dry them and put them away. That was a normal routine for him. They were silent after the dishes - not the awkward type the nice type. Delia was busy trying to figure out how in the name of Zapdos she knew of an Ash. 'Is he someone who I may have forgotten about in my past that I come across?' she thought, trying to imagine what Ash looked like. Professor Oak in other hand was busy thinking of what to wear when he takes Delia out to the restaurant for helping her.

"Dee?" Professor Oak broke the silence by saying her name, catching her attention immediately. "Yes, Sam?" Delia asked wondering what he was going to say. 'Is he going to tell me how we met Ash?' she thought.

"You haven't seen my photo album as a child, haven't you?" Professor Oak questioned, trying to remember if he had shown her or not. He remembered showing Sally and Robert once.

Delia shook her head to say no. "I have not, though I've always wondered what you were like as a child - adorable, I imagine" Delia blushed at the last part.

"Alright, I'll show you after we've done the dishes" Professor Oak offered, making Delia smile. "I'd love to see that, Sam."

* * *

When the dishes were done and put away, Professor Oak went to his room - with Delia following him eagerly. "Now the fun part is finding it. The last time I had it was to show your parents before Jason was born" Professor Oak announced as he opened his bedroom door which he kept closed most of the time.

Inside his room was a double bed with a sky blue bed spread. Four pillows sat comfortably at the head end of the bed - two on each side. On both sides of his bed - near the pillows were two brown bed tables - each had a lamp on it. On the left wall of his room was a bookshelf - which was full of books mostly to do with Pokémon. A few albums appeared to be there too.

On the right side of his bedroom wall, was a wardrobe - full of his clothes. On the opposite side of his bed was his dressing table - which had a mirror attached to it and a set of draws. Above the professor's bed head on the wall was a family portrait of his late wife, Rose with him and their son.

"Did they show you their album?" Delia asked, smiling as she began to look at the books on his shelf, the professor was by her side looking for the album.

"Yes, they did. They showed me their wedding album too. Have your parents showed you theirs?" Professor Oak answered as he moved books aside.

"Mum once told me you attended their wedding as the best man. You walked mum down the aisle. Surprisingly, no they haven't" Delia smiled imaging Professor Oak dressed in a black tuxedo walking her mother - adorned in a white dress down the aisle.

"Yes, I did. That was a lovely day to remember" Professor Oak nodded - recalling one of the biggest days in Kanto. "They married in Celadon City - where your mum came from originally."

"It must've been a beautiful wedding. I hope to get married someday" Delia blushed at the thought of wearing her own bridal gown. "I'm confident you will," Professor Oak assured her as he pulled out a black album. "AHAH! Found it," he beamed showing Delia. He noticed the album was covered in dust and turned away from Delia for a moment to wipe it off - he didn't want her to get covered in dust. He then smiled as he handed it to her. Delia happily accepted it and sat on his bed, placing the album on her knee. Professor Oak joined her side.

It took Delia a while to go through the album - though she thoroughly enjoyed it. Professor Oak told her everything when she asked what was happening in this photo or who the people were that she didn't know. "Hm? Who is this?" She asked, spotting a sketch of Professor Oak as a child and his age who she didn't recognize sitting up in a tree - the boy had a Pikachu on his shoulder. "This boy is Ash. He's the one I've been telling you about and this is his Pikachu" Professor Oak informed her.

Delia stared at the sketch and tried to think if she had seen anyone like Ash. She hadn't. "He doesn't appear to be familiar to me, Sam. But you two seem to have gotten along really well from what you have so far said" she told him.

"Well um, technically he isn't born yet..." Professor Oak rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, trying to figure out how to explain this to her. Delia looked really confused when he mentioned that. Delia was about to ask him what he meant by that, however, got interrupted by a loud thud and crash that appeared to have come from the kitchen. Concerned, she quickly put the album on the bed and got up - Professor Oak did the same.

"Something tells me that a Starter Pokémon must've gotten out of its Pokéball somehow and decided to run amuck." Professor Oak guessed as he got up. "How do you know it could be one of them, Sam? Though I hope you are right and not a thief" Delia questioned as she placed the album on Professor Oak's bed - meaning to look at the rest of the photos later.

"It's happened before with a Squirtle who got curious after coming out of its Pokéball" Professor Oak explained. "Took me a while to recall him back as he kept on running away from me - he had a grand time. He ended up getting a nice trainer who apparently is now in the Hoenn region - this happened years ago." Delia giggled as she tried imaging what the professor had just told her about Squirtle.

The two friends ran to the kitchen and sure enough, three starter Pokémon were out. Bulbasaur was using Vine Whip to open the cupboards and feel around for something to eat - even though Delia and Professor Oak had fed them earlier. Bulbasaur managed to knock a few plates off the shelf, Delia dove down to catch them - saving them from breaking. Professor Oak ran off to look for the three Pokéballs.

Charmander was curious and opened the cupboard draws, pulling out the pots and pans - making them clash and clang together - several lids fell out of the cupboard making the starter Pokémon jump, Delia quickly put the plates away and attempted to get the pots from Charmander - who appeared to be having a grand time. Squirtle grabbed two pot lids and began clanging them together - attempting to make music. Delia stared at the Pokémon in disbelief and began to laugh. She couldn't help it. "You three are just like children," she said - earning a laugh from Professor Oak who just returned with the Pokéballs.

"They sure are, and like children, these three have to go to bed too. In their case, they need to go back into their Pokéballs. Here you are Delia" Professor Oak handed her two Pokéballs as he got ready to recall Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur, return" he attempted to recall Bulbasaur however, the Pokémon simply jumped out of the way from the red beam that came from the Pokéball and continued opening the cupboards, and pulling things out, making a loud crashing noise when something would drop on the floor.

Delia glanced at Charmander who appeared to be sniffing at a clean pot that was left on the floor. Smiling, she took the opportunity to call Charmander back to its Pokéball. "Charmander, return" a red beam appeared from the Pokéball and around Charmander, which then absorbed the Pokémon back inside its ball. Delia hoped it was the right one. Once the beam vanished, a red light appeared on the Pokéball where the button was. The light then vanished, indicating that Charmander was back safely inside his own Pokéball. "One in, two to go," Delia announced, pressing the button to resize the Pokéball to make it small.

"Excellent work, Dee. Now to recall Squirtle and Bulbasaur - if only these two would stop fighting for me to try and recall them back" Professor Oak muttered the last part, watching as Bulbasaur used Vine Whip on Squirtle who used Water Gun back. Both Pokémon seemed angry and upset over something. "Okay you two, break it up" Delia exclaimed, as she calmly walked up to them. She knelt down beside Squirtle who was about to blast another Water Gun at Bulbasaur. "That's enough now, Squirtle. Don't you think Bulbasaur's wet enough?" Delia looked at the now soaking wet Pokémon.

Squirtle looked sadly at Delia. "Squirtle - Squirt! Squirtle" it said, earning another Vine Whip attack from Bulbasaur. "I don't care who started it - if that's what you're trying to say. You should be inside your Pokéball, fast asleep. You have a new trainer on the weekend and we need to get you ready for her. Now both of you apologize and then please go back to your Pokéballs" Delia informed the water Pokémon as she gently put both of her hands on its shoulders.

Squirtle meekly looked at Bulbasaur. "Squirtle - Squirt, Squirtle?" Squirtle held its paw out to Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur released one of its vines to shake Squirtle's paw. "Saur, Bulbasaur- Bulba!" Bulbasaur replied. The two Pokémon shook firmly - with Delia smiling as she watched. "Okay now, Squirtle - return" Delia recalled the water type back to its Pokéball.

"You too, Bulbasaur" Professor Oak recalled the grass type to the Pokéball he was holding. "Thank you for that, Delia" he smiled. "Anytime, Sam. It's just like watching my brothers fight. I'm usually the one trying to sort out the mess when mum and dad are busy" Delia said as she gave Professor Oak the Pokéballs - which now contained Squirtle and Charmander. Professor Oak knew what Delia meant by that - he has often come across the three boys arguing when he'd come and see Robert.

Professor Oak yawned and put the three starter Pokéball's back in his office, he locked the door after him - in case the Pokémon decided to get out again. Delia yawned when Professor Oak returned to the kitchen - she had cleaned up the mess the Pokémon had made. "I think I'll call it a night and head to bed, Dee. I'll show you the rest of the album tomorrow if you like after university before we go out for dinner" Professor Oak announced, letting out another yawn - as he did, he stretched his arms.

Delia nodded. "Alright, good night, Sam and sleep well. I'm going to do the same. Sure, I'd love to see the rest of your album. I'm looking forward to tomorrow" she beamed. 'It'd be almost like a date with him! One can dream' Delia thought - blushing as she did.

* * *

The next morning (Friday) Delia woke up early and feeling really excited - not just for the university, she was thrilled at the idea of going out for dinner with Professor Oak that night and could hardly wait for it to come. She hurried off to have a shower and got changed into her usual clothes for the university. She then ran to the kitchen meaning to make breakfast for him and herself, only to find out the professor had beaten her to it. "Mmm, morning Sam! Something smells delicious" she commented, sniffing the air. It smelt like pancakes.

"Good morning, Dee. Thank you, I'm making us Pecha Berry Pancakes. One of my absolute favourites" Professor Oak announced. "Have you tried them before?" he flipped two pancakes over which were obviously cooking in the frying pan on his stove.

"Mhm, I have. My mum used to cook them a lot" Delia told him. "Though she hasn't made them for some time now" she added with a smile. "I love Pecha Berry pancakes, and the berries themselves. They are just so sweet."

'Just like you, Dee' Professor Oak thought. "I'm making yours first, how many would you like and would you like anything to drink at all?" he asked, as he got two plates out. He put them separately on the bench and checked on the pancakes - they were now ready.

Delia watched him, wishing he'd let her help. "Yes please. Have you got any Bluk Berry Juice?" she asked, watching him take the pancakes out of the frying pan with his spatula. He then moved them onto a plate and walked over to the fridge. "Yes, that happens to be one of my favourites too" Professor Oak answered, smiling as he got two glasses out and a two-liter bottle of Bluk Berry Juice. He placed both glasses near the plates and opened the bottle of Bluk Berry Juice and poured it into the glasses.

"Thank you, Sam. I'm going to get things ready for university, be right back" Delia announced and left for a moment. She returned a few minutes later with her backpack and a smile on her face seeing that the table was set up and that their breakfast was on the table. Professor Oak had just sat down after turning the stove off. He was at one end of the table and she was at the other.

"Delia... I managed to book a table... for two ... at the restaurant for tonight..." Professor Oak announced between eating his pancake. Delia blushed at the news. "T-Thank you, Sam. I'm definitely looking forward to tonight" Delia beamed.

"No problem at all, and as I said earlier - it's my way to say thank you for all of the help you've been giving me lately. I really appreciate it" Professor Oak said.

"I'm always happy to help out, you know I love working at the lab as much as you do," Delia said then began to eat her pancake. The two friends began talking about different subjects during breakfast. "I'll do dishes for you when we return from university today" Delia promised after they had finished.

"No need to, Dee. I've got that sorted out. I just want you to have a great day today. That reminds me, I received a Video Call from your mother this morning. She wants you back tomorrow night as she plans to take you, the boys, Robert and myself to the carnival - she invited me along" Professor Oak announced as he got up and grabbed his plate. He stacked his knife and fork on it then took Delia's plate with her cutlery then put it in the sink.

Delia couldn't stop smiling at that news. "The Carnival? I haven't been there for years!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together in excitement. Looking at the time after putting the dishes in the sink, Professor Oak felt in his pockets for a set of car keys and sighed in relief knowing that they were safe with him. "We'd better get going, don't want to be late for class" he informed her.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Madison had arrived at university early and had made her way into Professor Oak's classroom - that was her first class for the morning. She smirked knowing that she was the only student there - the doors got unlocked by the school's head boss, not the lecturers themselves.

"Now I can go on with my plan, to humiliate De-liar and Professor Slowpoke" she chuckled, closing the door behind her after walking inside the classroom. She took her backpack off and unzipped it, smiling as she reached for two flat rubbery like objects. "They wouldn't expect to sit on a Whoopee Cushion today..." she snickered to herself as she blew one of the cushion's up. She ran over to Professor Oak's chair and placed it on - then went to her bag again to grab a towel. She then placed the towel over the Whoopee cushions and giggled at her plans. She did the same thing to Delia's chair and started scribbling something on the white board with the chalk that was already there. Satisfied with her work, Madison opened the door and walked out of the classroom - ensuring that the Professor and Delia weren't out there. Much to her relief, they weren't - as they just got into Professor Oak's car.

Madison chuckled at herself, hoping that her plan will work. She then decided to sit down near the door and wait for others to show up.

* * *

"Do you ever think about your future, Sam?" Delia asked while putting her seat belt on. They just got into the professor's car. "In what way, Dee?" Professor Oak asked, curiously as he started the car. Blushing madly, Delia looked at him. "I mean... do you... see yourself... in... another... relationship?" she asked shyly, twiddling her thumbs as she did.

"Your mother has asked me this plenty of times. I do see myself in another relationship sometime in the future - but not right now. However, I do have a crush. Though you'll find out who she is eventually" Professor Oak told her. "Hm? Why not now? I mean there's plenty of girls who would like to date you" Delia commented, causing the professor to blush. Delia's heart sunk when he told her he likes someone, however, that didn't change the way she felt about him.

"Well, um... that's kinda complicated to explain Dee" Professor Oak answered. "That's why I figured it was better for you to find out all in good time. Anyway, we're here." Professor Oak pulled into the car park at the university. 'Besides, I don't think now is the right time to tell you how I feel, Dee' Professor Oak thought. 'A teacher dating a student would be a frowned upon but Ash mentioned that we kept things silent, up until he turned 10.'

* * *

Delia almost wished she had the power to read his mind. "Does mum know who your crush is?" she asked, longing to ask her mother about her. "Yes, she does and she's supportive - as is your father" Professor Oak answered "but they promised not to tell until the time is right," he added.

Delia looked at him in confusion, wondering what he meant by her parents being supportive over his crush. She shrugged off her confusion as they got out of the car. "I'd better go to class, Sam. See you soon" she smiled, giving him a quick hug. She then ran off to her classroom - which was Professor Oak's. On the way, she bumped into Madison and Liam. Madison had got bored of waiting for her prank to work and decided to hang around with Liam when she saw him making his way to the classroom door.

"Oh, hey Deliar! Didn't see your ugly face there" Madison smirked. "That's because she doesn't have an ugly face, hers is quite pretty in fact," Professor Oak chimed in, rushing as he walked passed. Delia blushed at Professor Oak's comment. Before Delia could say anything, Professor Oak had gone. He had to go to the office to sign in for work before returning to his classroom to teach.

Madison rolled her eyes. "How pathetic. Teacher's pet" she glared at Delia, who simply smiled.

"Um, Madison. Professor Oak is right, Delia's face is pretty... Pretty beautiful to be exact - and I'd like to talk to her, alone" Liam looked at Madison who simply scoffed and walked off with her nose in the air. Delia looked at Liam feeling uneasy with him."Delia... Look... I'm sorry how our first date went and I really wish none of that ever happened. If I could turn back time and change the way I treated you, I would find a way to do so. I deeply regret it and would love to have a second chance with you. Are you free tonight?" Liam told her.

"I believe in second chances, however, I am not free tonight and I forgive you" Delia answered. Liam sighed. "How about tomorrow night?" he asked desperately.

"Nope, sorry got plans" Delia informed him.

"Monday?"

"Work"

"Tuesday?"

"Same as Monday"

"When are you free?" Liam asked, longing to take her out on another date.

"Liam, when I said I forgive you, I didn't say that I am willing to go on another date with you just yet. It doesn't work that way. You have to re-earn my trust" Delia informed him.

"How do I do that?" Liam questioned. "I really love you, Delia, more than any other girl I've ever met. I screwed up and now I'm paying for it - everyone in the university knows about it now and I'm full of regret."

Professor Oak arrived just as Liam had confessed that. Delia felt relieved seeing the professor as she started feeling awkward with Liam - she didn't know how Liam should 'prove' that he wants another chance. She decided it was best for her to ask Professor Oak for that advice later. "I'll let you know later. Right now there are more important things for me to do" Delia told Liam. "And I don't know if I love you, Liam" she added.

Liam looked devastated when Delia told him that. "Oh Arceus, what have I done?" He muttered. "There's gotta be a way to win her heart back," he said quietly. Professor Oak opened the classroom door, allowing his students in first, there was at least twenty including Delia.

When they walked into the classroom, Delia noticed there was a towel on Professor Oak's seat and hers too. Professor Oak walked over to his desk and was about to sit down, much to Madison's delight who was watching with great interest, until he noticed that there was a towel on his chair. Suspicious, Professor Oak pulled the towel off, revealing a Whoopee Cushion underneath it. Madison cussed loudly, catching the Professor's attention.

"Madison, this is rather immature, don't you think? You're 17, you should act your age. I get you don't like me but there's no reason to do this" Professor Oak placed the Whoopee Cushion on her desk and gave her back the towel. "Now everyone do you remember where we were at last week? If so continue on with your work, if not I'm happy to help out" after that sentence, most of the students - except for Madison and Delia began to get their paper work ready. Delia had already completed her work and handed it in early which gave her the chance to work on a new subject that the professor had planned for that day for students who finished their work. The new subject was going to be about shiny Pokemon.

Many students stared at Madison, some chuckled that she got into trouble. Delia gave Madison her Whoopee Cushion and towel back too. "I believe these belong to you, Madison," Delia said.

"But they're not mine!" Madison lied. "They are. I heard you cuss, and my other students wouldn't do this as it's not in their character. Madison, I'm going to need to talk to you once more after class, with Delia" Professor Oak informed her.

"What about? Professor Slowpoke?" Madison asked rudely, folding her arms and putting her feet on her desk, kicking the Whoopee Cushions off and watching them fall onto the floor. Many students couldn't help but watch her get told off - even Liam was amused that his girlfriend was finally getting what she deserved.

"I'm certain you already know what I want to talk to you about. Delia is involved as well, but she's not in trouble and nor are you" the professor told her. "Whatever," Madison muttered. "Got nothing else exciting to do after class anyway" she added, as she placed her hands behind her head. Some students couldn't help but watch Madison's behavior, which Professor Oak noticed them watching - which appeared to encourage her to be this way.

Deciding to say no more to his students for the time being - allowing them to finish off their work, Professor Oak started writing up on the chalk board about Shiny Pokemon - where they come from, how often they appear and why they are coloured differently etc. Once he had finished he sat down at his desk and waited for his students to finish their work and hand it in, he was looking forward to teaching them about the new subject. He looked at all his students and noticed most were working hard, Madison, however, appeared to be watching videos on her phone - with headphones in and the volume up loud.

'She has to be the most difficult student I've ever had' Professor Oak thought as he watched Madison's behavior. 'but having Delia in my class is truly rewarding' he thought to glance at Delia than his other students who were all working hard. Madison reached for her backpack and got a paddle ball out and started playing with it. The ball itself was squeaky - distracting the class in results everyone looked at her.

"MADISON!" a student yelled out - clearly not Delia, Liam or Professor Oak.

"Oh deal with it! This class is so boring" Madison shouted back at the other student.

"You say it's boring 'cause you aren't putting any effort into it!" the same student yelled back - getting out of their seat revealing to be a male who looked really angry with Madison. "Bounce that thing one more time and I'll rip it out of your hands and break it in two!" he threatened.

The class - except for Delia and Professor Oak 'Oohed' in delight at the threat. Deciding to test his threat, Madison bounced the paddle ball one more time - in the result, the male student marched up to her full of rage and attempted to grab the paddle ball from her hands, however, Madison wasn't going to let him win that easily. Smirking, she kept hold of the paddle ball tightly, as the male student tried his best grabbing it from her. He accidentally ended up scratching her wrist in result with his nails while trying. Madison didn't seem to notice.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" someone started chanting, Delia rolled her eyes. Professor Oak calmly walked over to Madison and the other student who was angry with her. "Now, now, that's enough you two - break it up. Madison - you're the one who caused this so I am asking you once to put the paddle ball away, if not I'll confiscate it from you until it's time for you to go home. As for the rest of you egging them to fight, there's no need for this - please focus on your work instead!"

Madison simply huffed and bounced the paddle ball one more time then put it in her bag, gritting her teeth angrily - she glared at the student who walked back to his seat mumbling something to himself. Soon class finished, and most students except for Madison handed in their homework assignments that Professor Oak had wanted them to finish. Madison got up to leave, however, Professor Oak stopped her.

"Madison, you do remember that I need to talk to both you and Delia, right?" the professor reminded her. "I've got to go to the bathroom" Madison quickly lied. She clearly didn't need to go as she just wanted to make that as an excuse to get out of getting into trouble. Professor Oak nodded, allowing Madison to leave the room.

"You do realize she might not come back, right, Sam?" Delia asked once Madison was out of sight. "Mhm, I realized that. I'm hoping to at least talk to her again about her behavior, clearly talking to her before didn't help" Professor Oak answered sounding frustrated. "I'll see if I can find her, Sam. If not then we'll have to try again next week and talk to her" Delia offered.

"Thank you, Dee. You know where to find me if you manage to convince her to talk to us," Professor Oak smiled - meaning he would be in the staff room eating. Delia had been there once before as she needed to find the professor - her reason was urgent so she had permission. Delia nodded. "Wish me luck, see you soon!" with that, Delia ran off in hopes to find Madison.

* * *

On the way to search for her temporarily missing class mate, Delia ran into Caroline and Norman. Caroline flung her arms around Delia and looked excitedly at her. "Guess what, Dee!" she exclaimed almost singing. Norman smiled as his girlfriend spoke. Delia returned her hug - she wasn't going to ignore her best friends for the sake of Madison. "Hm? What?" Delia asked, curiously.

"Norman and I are moving to the Hoenn Region in three months - we're leaving sometime after your 18th birthday so we can help you celebrate and we also know someone who wants to meet you!" Caroline blurted out the exciting news hopping from one foot to the other. Norman chuckled at Caroline. "Really? I'm so happy for the both of you," Delia smiled. "and who is this, someone?"

"Yes! Norman got a job at the Petalburge City Gym as a trainee - and I got one in the Pokemon Center - as a waitress and we're selling everything before we move there. Hm, this someone is my cousin, named Eric Pewton. He's seen you around at university with us not sure if you've met him and he mentioned he has a crush on you" Caroline explained, still jumping about with excitement.

Delia slightly blushed - she remembered Eric. "That's exciting news, congratulations on the jobs. Yes, I remember Eric. However, I'm not looking for anyone at the moment though, I appreciate your offer" Delia said.

"I take it you still have a major crush on You-Know-Who?" Norman asked. "Caroline and I support you all the way and I hope you win his heart," he added. He wasn't disappointed in the offer, nor was Caroline.

"Mhm... My love for him isn't fading away anytime soon either... if anything it's just getting stronger. I just have to tell him when I turn 18." Delia blushed at the thought of telling Professor Oak her feelings, however, she knew it was also possible that she could be rejected too - she was willing to take that risk and she could never hate him.

"What if he rejects you, Dee?" Caroline asked curiously, though she was fully supportive of her and Professor Oak. "I'd still love him of course, and fully understand. I'd have to move on and find someone else... but even that wouldn't be the same..." Delia answered, imagining what would happen if he had rejected her. "but, I feel confident 'cause he and I are close... unless he has found a girlfriend I don't know of then nothing else can stop us, but even then... I'm sure we'd want to keep our relationship quiet to keep the media away from us, you know..." she added - imagining the Media buzzing around them like a herd of wild Beedrills.

"But wouldn't that be hard? I mean you guys wouldn't be able to do public affection, like kissing and such..." Norman asked. "Caroline and I are open to that," he added. Delia shook her head. "Nope! I think it would be a fun challenge" she told him. "Anyway, I'd better go. I'm looking for Madison as she's been a pain in class again, I promised him I'd look for her so the three of us can have a good talk," Delia said.

"Alright, see you later, Dee," Norman said, smiling at her. Caroline gave Delia a quick hug - Delia returned it and smiled. "Good luck finding her, and best of luck with Sam" she whispered the last part causing Delia to blush.

* * *

After a while of talking to Caroline and Norman, Delia left them to get ready for her next class - unfortunately for her, she wasn't with Professor Oak in that one - either way she couldn't stop thinking about going out with him that night. She searched nearly everywhere for Madison - trying to think where the meddlesome girl could be and almost gave up but thought about the library. 'Maybe she could be there? If not, I'll have to tell Sam I can't find her,' Delia thought with a smile as she made her way to the university's library. It took her about ten minutes to get there, and when she did, she found Madison leaning against the wall near the back of the library, however, she was not alone, she was with Liam and talking to her.

Delia pretended to look through the books that were near Madison before deciding to catch her attention.

"Madison, what did you want to talk to me about?" Liam asked, oblivious to the fact that Delia was in the library, browsing through the books nearby. He leaned his hand against the wall next to Madison's face, causing her to blush.

"I wanted to let you know that my family and I are leaving Kanto, we're heading to Sinnoh next Monday. Which means I can no longer date you, Liam" Madison informed him, with a hint of sadness in her voice. "WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me this a few months back, Madison? I'll be glad to come along with you if that's okay? I'm happy to leave my job as Team Rocket to be with you" Liam questioned, worried that he might lose his beloved Madison.

Delia bit her bottom lip as she heard him say that. 'So, those two were dating? Wait a minute... does that mean he was cheating on her or were they doing that for some reason? UGH! I can't believe I temporarily dated a cheat' Delia thought, frowning as she grabbed a random book to 'read'.

Madison blushed at Liam's offer to come with her but shook her head. "Sorry, Liam. This means you and I are through. I want to start fresh, you know and by doing that... I have to do one thing I don't really want to do... write an apology letter to Professor Slowpoke and Deliar and everyone else I hurt" Madison said with spite in her voice as she said Professor Oak and Delia's names. Delia couldn't help but smile at the idea of Madison writing a letter to everyone.

"But, Madison... I love you, and you know that! Who am I supposed to go out with now? Delia wouldn't accept me as I screwed up with her, I'm kicking myself for that" Liam whined sounding desperate. Delia nodded to that one in agreement, she certainly refused to accept Liam as her boyfriend once more - especially after finding out he was a member of Team Rocket just now.

"You'll figure it out, Liam. You're cute enough so you can get any girl. As for me, I want to become a Pokemon trainer and enter contests. I heard a lot of good things in the Sinnoh Region, anyway, I'd better get to class" Madison pushed herself away from the wall with a frown. "Madison, you're the only girl I want. I'm going to come with you - no matter what you say! I want to marry you in the future" Liam said, causing Madison to smile at that. "M'kay, maybe we can travel together?" Madison offered, earning a nod from Liam. "I'm still surprised that you want to write an apology letter though, Madison!" Liam said. "I know, but I would feel bad if I never wrote one and left," Madison told him.

After listening to that, Delia decided to leave and not bother with getting Madison to talk to her and Professor Oak. She decided to see if he was in the staff room eating his lunch, just thinking about lunch made her stomach grumble, but she didn't have the time to eat - not yet anyway - thankfully her lunch break was an hour and she used only 20 minutes of it.

When she got to the staff room, she knocked on the door - which was closed for personal reasons and to keep students out. A young woman around Professor Oak's age answered the door - someone, who she had never seen before. The woman had shoulder length wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. She was adorned in a black dress and matching sandals and wore bright red lipstick. "Who are you? You're not supposed to be here - this is the teacher's lounge - no students allowed!" The woman slammed the door on Delia's face.

'Pretty, but rude too! I'd hate to be her student...' Delia frowned. She didn't even get the chance to ask for Professor Oak, however, stayed a bit as she heard muffled voices inside.

"Who was that you were speaking to, Carly?" Delia heard Professor Oak asked - revealing the pretty blonde lady's name. "Just some student who thought she had the privilege of being in this room. She had brown hair... Sam? Where are you going?!" just as Carly mentioned brown hair, Professor Oak shot up from his seat and realized it was Delia that Carly had been rude to. "Are you insane? I can't believe you were rude to Delia!" He snapped at Carly and ran to the door hoping she'd be there.

Thankfully to Professor Oak's relief she was - though she seemed more stunned than anything with the way that Carly treated her. "Dee? Are you okay? I'm so sorry about that! That woman was Carly and she's the Beauty Teacher" Professor Oak explained, Delia turned around smiling to see Professor Oak closing the door behind him.

"I'm alright, just surprised that a teacher could be so rude to someone like that! Glad I'm not her student," Delia commented, earning a chuckle from him. "You don't want to know what she rambles on about in the teacher's lounge... I take it you didn't find Madison?" Professor Oak muttered. All Carly would talk about is makeup and perfumes, causing a lot of teachers to groan.

"I can imagine what she'd talk about... she sounds vain. Yes, I found Madison, however, I overheard her saying she was leaving for Sinnoh on Monday and said that she's planning to write an apology letter to us and everyone else she has hurt about her behavior, Liam is planning to go with her too and I heard him say he was a member of Team Rocket" Delia informed him. Just then, the door to the teacher's lounge opened, revealing Carly.

"Sam, why are you talking to Delia? She's a student, and students should be eating lunch and wearing makeup" Carly asked, sounding pretty annoyed with Professor Oak. Delia decided to speak up for him. "I never realized that you were his mother all of the sudden. S- I mean Professor Oak can talk to who he likes!" Delia retorted, not wanting to take Carly's attitude. Professor Oak smiled. "And besides, there was something I was doing for him anyway - so if you excuse us, go and eat your lunch and you might want to reapply your lipstick as it appears to be smeared all over your face" Delia lied about the lipstick part but said it anyway as Carly began to annoy her. Teachers who overheard her "oohed" in the lounge and clapped. Carly was annoying but a good teacher at the same time so she couldn't really be fired much to the annoyance of some teachers.

"Anyway, Carly if you excuse us, Delia and I were in the middle of a conversation" Professor Oak hinted, wanting Carly to leave the scene, in which, she did. Carly slammed and locked the door - causing the professor to flinch in frustration. "You okay, Sam?" Delia asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"That woman drives me insane. Thank goodness she's not my girlfriend!" Professor Oak ranted in annoyance, earning a giggle from Delia about the girlfriend part. Recalling their conversation earlier, Professor Oak looked at her. "Dee, maybe we should continue this conversation tonight when we're not interrupted" he added in a whisper. Delia nodded. "Alright, will do! See you later, Sam" she whispered his name and left to have lunch.

* * *

"Robert, I have decided that I'm not going to tell Delia about my illness. I just can't bear to do it. I love her, I really do, but I can't stand the thought of telling her that I won't be there for her birthday" Sally said as she and Robert sat down on the couch inside their house. "It was painful enough filling those divorce papers for us so that you can move on and find a new girlfriend for when I pass away. Delia would be devastated about that too" Sally lowered her, head and started crying.

Robert placed a hand on her back. "Sal, I know how you feel but, imagine Delia waking up one morning and finding that you have passed on, what would she say to that?" Robert asked. He hated bringing out that as a point but he had to put himself in Delia's position to imagine her reaction."Robert, I'm sure by then she'd be living with her future boyfriend, whoever he might be..." Sally answered, feeling miserable about the situation.

Sally placed her hands under her chin and looked at the ground. "I feel horrible about keeping this as a secret from Delia - when everyone else knows about it, maybe Sam can tell her - but I just don't want to be the one responsible for that - and she's studying so I don't want my death to affect her grades" she added.

Robert shook his head. "You know, this would be bad if we kept it from Delia. I mean, she's our daughter, and we usually tell her EVERYTHING! She's the one who told us about her crush on Sam, and we support her for that. Come on, Sally. Please let us tell Delia, please?!" Robert tried to convince her to change her mind. Sally shook her head.

"Some things are supposed to stay as a secret, my love - and this is what one of them will be. I'll tell the boys not to tell Delia and I'll ensure that Sam doesn't tell her either" Sally replied. "So would we be keeping your funeral as a secret from Delia, too?" Robert asked, annoyed with Sally who simply nodded. Robert smacked his forehead in response.

"Sally. Imagine if you were Delia and Delia was you. If you found out your mum kept a dark secret from her, would you be able to trust people?" Robert asked, trying to get Sally to change her mind.

"Yes, I would. I would also understand why my mother would have done that, anyway, that's enough about Delia for now, please Robert. We should think about tomorrow night and I think while I'm able to I'll make a pizza for dinner tonight" Sally got up and made her way to the kitchen, with an angry looking Robert just starting at her.

"You might think not telling Delia is a good idea, but I'm going to talk to Sam about this," Robert muttered, gritting his teeth and refusing to look at Sally - lucky for him Sally didn't hear as she was humming a tune to herself.

"Are you going to watch the Pokemon League tonight, Robert? The final match is on" Sally asked changing the topic. She, Robert and the boys had been watching it while Delia was staying with Professor Oak, and some of the battles were very intense. Robert however, didn't answer, he was too mad at her to do so, though he did plan to watch the Pokemon League, he loved watching them and had plans to enter one himself when he and the boys go traveling. He did wonder though if Delia and Professor Oak had watched them.

* * *

Soon university finished for the day. Delia waited patiently for Professor Oak outside his classroom - he was going to take her back to his home as he had been doing the past few days. Delia decided to open the classroom door and wait patiently for him in there - much to her relief there was only one more student in the class who was just finishing up their homework.

"Well, I'm out Professor - have a great weekend I won't be here anymore as I'm going to live in Johto with my Dad. Thank you for everything you had done for me - I will always be a number one fan of yours," the student - a boy around Delia's age told him. The student had navy blue hair and eyes, he had was adorned in a tuxedo - as he always preferred to dress up smartly for the university.

"Thank you, Nathon and I will do." Professor Oak caught the sight of Delia and turned his attention back to Nathon. "It was a great pleasure teaching you, Nathon and I wish you success in Johto," Professor Oak continued. "Have a safe journey and maybe we'll see you sometime in the future," he added. Nathon smiled at that and left the classroom, skipping happily as he did.

"He was a great student to teach. I'm sure things will work out well for him in Johto. Delia, I'll just get a few things organized then we can get ready for tonight - hopefully, we don't bump into Carly on the way out" Professor Oak said, grabbing his suitcase from underneath his desk and opening it. He started putting paperwork from what the students have been working on in - meaning to mark it on the weekend for them when he got the chance to.

"Who was he, Sam? He sounded nice, too bad I didn't get the chance to know him. A few people have been leaving, Madison and Liam claimed they are heading to Sinnoh, and now this boy is leaving for Johto, who next?" Delia asked as she helped the professor put things away.

"That was young Nathon. He was actually leaving for Johto as his grandparents aren't well, and need someone to look after them. His mother was their only child so they chose to fly over and look after them - she was already with them so Nathon and his father agreed to meet up with her" Professor Oak explained. "I hope things work out well for his grandparents and that they get better, soon" Delia commented, imagining what the situation would be like and earned a nod of agreement with Professor Oak.

"I'm sure things will work out well, Nathon also plans to enter the Pokemon league there. With his grades, I'm sure he'd be Champion in no time. Once I finish up here, how would you like to join me for a coffee before we head back to the lab and go out tonight?" Professor Oak asked - as he continued putting more work into his suitcase. He had to sign out afterward and let the other lecturers know that he was off before leaving for the day.

"Yes please, I'll pay for mine though," Delia answered, smiling. Professor Oak shook his head. "I'm paying for everything today, Dee. You've helped me out so much recently, and it's my way to thank you for your help. I've also ordered a little something for your birthday," he told her, imagining Delia's delight of getting an Eevee for her very first Pokemon. He remembered how much she had always wanted one and found someone who breeds them though this particular Eevee he was aiming to get her has different coloured fur to the other Eevee's he had seen.

"Are you sure? Thank you, Sam. Honestly, I am just happy to help out, you know I love helping at the lab" Delia smiled. "Aw, thank you, but you don't have to get me something for my birthday," she added, blushing. Professor Oak had just finished packing the suitcase and closed it. He took a quick look around the classroom to ensure he had all of the paperwork with him to mark when he could. "You got me one - and it's fair, Dee. The one you gave me had been really helpful" Professor Oak told her. "Alright, I've got everything now to sign off - then we can head out for a coffee" he held the suitcase in his left hand. Delia nodded in agreement, excited for the nights ahead of her - with Professor Oak. She hoped though that they didn't run into Carly. Delia had gotten the professor medicine case divider - for the Pokemon medicine from Revive to Full Restore. He used it every day and found it a lot easier to find what he needed - before he received it he had kept the medicine in the draws. As they made their way out of the classroom, Delia began to wonder how her parents were.

* * *

Sally had just finished making the pizza, while Robert was still mad at her for wanting to keep her illness as a secret he'd still help her out. The boys wouldn't be home for another couple of hours. Robert put the pizzas in the oven and looked at the time - the three boys will be home soon and it wouldn't be long after that until the Pokemon League started.

Robert walked behind Sally while she was preparing the pizza and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. He smiled and stole a kiss from her. "Sal, why don't you take a rest and let me finish it?" he offered. He forgave her about not telling Delia of her illness. Sally quickly returned the kiss and shook her head. "Sorry, Rob but I want to make food while I am able to, who knows I may be in a wheelchair the soon, the rate I am feeling" she replied.

Robert let out a sigh. Sally could be stubborn at times and would always stick to her words. "Fine, I'll get things ready for the Pokemon League tonight, then. By that I mean I'll go shopping for sweets, and popcorn," he announced. "Okay dear, see you soon" Sally responded, humming a tune to herself while busily putting the topping on the pizza.

Robert also had planned to go to the lab and inform Professor Oak about Sally's decision after he had done shopping or the next time he saw the professor at least. He hoped that Professor Oak would announce the news to Delia if Robert wasn't able to. Robert was loyal to Sally and would do anything for her - even though the two now have filed for divorce due to the terminal illness.

* * *

After signing off for the day, Professor Oak smiled and looked at Delia. So far they haven't bumped into Carly and they hoped that it stayed that way, otherwise knowing Carly, she'd be questioning them a lot. "Have you got everything, Dee?" Professor Oak asked, referring to homework and whatever she kept in her backpack. "Yes, I do, Sam. How about you?" Delia asked, half skipping beside him as they made their way out of the university building.

Professor Oak smiled as he watched her skipping. "This time, I do have everything. Last time I packed my things I had to go back to the university on a weekend to get the things I needed," he replied, causing Delia to giggle. She knew he was sometimes forgetful - understandable for someone who is always busy like he is. "lucky for me, I had the spare keys to get in the university to retrieve what I had left behind" he finished.

Delia smiled. "Honestly it kind of reminds me of the time I nearly forgot something when I was on a date with Gus. I actually nearly left my handbag behind at the cinemas - thankfully he had noticed it before we got into the bus and ran back inside the building to get it! We had to wait for another bus because of that, though thankfully everything worked out well for us!"

"That's not normal for you to forget things, Dee! Glad you two remembered it. Alright, here we are," Professor Oak said, as the two finally had made it to Professor Oak's car. He unlocked the doors and went to the front passenger side to let Delia in first. Blushing at the gesture, Delia took her backpack off and sat in the front passenger's seat. She placed her backpack at her feet and clipped her seat belt on, once she did that, Professor Oak closed her door and made his way to the driver's side, while carrying his suitcase which was full of paperwork. Professor Oak opened his door and placed the suitcase on the backseat by throwing it over the front driver seat. After that, he sat down on the front driver's seat and reached for his keys which were in his pocket as usual - after receiving them, he put his seatbelt on and inserted the keys in the ignition, and closed the front driver's door.

Delia heard Professor Oak turning the keys in the ignition which started his car at once. "You know Sam, I'm going to miss staying at your place when things start getting quieter," she informed him. "I've had so much fun and I didn't really want it to end. I love helping you out at the lab" she added.

Professor Oak nodded, he had to admit, he will miss her company too, since he was the only one at the lab when his workers leave at night. "I'll miss your company too, Dee. But, there's something I want to ask you" he commented as he drove them to the cafe.

Delia blushed. "What is it, Sam?" she asked curiously.

"There's a Grass Pokemon Conference coming up soon in Celadon City, and I wondered if you were interested in coming along with me. It's on in three months and one of the days it's on happens to be your birthday - we can stay an extra week for a holiday if you wish as the conference is only on for one week" Professor Oak asked, as he kept his eyes focused on the road.

Delia blushed imagining herself in Celadon City with Professor Oak, for a week. She had always wanted to go there and heard so many good things about the city itself. "I'd love to come, Sam" she answered. "I must warn you though, some of the meetings at the conference can go on for a few hours and could possibly be boring to you" Professor Oak mentioned, remembering the last time he was in one.

"That's okay with me, Sam. The longer the meeting, the more there is possible to learn about Pokemon" Delia cheerfully responded to that. Professor Oak smiled. He knew Delia loved learning. "Alright, I'll book us a room at the motel there to secure a spot when I get the chance to," Professor Oak told her.

'Is this what you mean, Ash?' Professor Oak thought after Delia had agreed to go with him to Viridian City. 'I was young back then when I first met you, but now, I can somewhat understand what you were talking about' he wondered, causing a moment of silence in the car.

'I'll have to let Caroline and Norman know that I've changed plans' Delia thought, making a mental note to herself to tell them first thing on Monday when she sees them. About half an hour later, Delia and Professor Oak walked inside the Pokemon Cafe, only to find out that it seemed really busy with Pokemon Trainers and their family either gathering for a chat or having a quick coffee before going to their next destination.

* * *

"What would you like, Dee? A Coffee, Latte, Hot Chocolate or Tea? And would you like something with it?" Professor Oak asked Delia as the two friends made their way through the busy crowd - there seemed to be more than 20 people there which was normal for a Friday. No-one in the crowd noticed the famous professor for the moment as they were too busy either ordering a coffee, chatting with their friends or looking after their Pokemon.

"May I please have a Caramel Latte? Wait, do they make them here? I know some places don't. I love Caramel Latte, they taste so sweet" Delia requested, remembering her first time tasting one when she was with Caroline and Norman at the university a few weeks ago.

"Yes, they do make them here, Dee. Would you like to find a table for us Dee while I go and order one? I'm going to have one too, they are my favourite" Professor Oak informed her. Several people walked past them without noticing him. "Yes, I'll be happy to, Sam" Delia answered, smiling at the fact that he loved the same Latte as she did. She made a mental note that her favourite latte was his too.

Just as Delia started to part ways with the professor to get a table, she heard a young girl screaming in delight "It's Professor Oak! It's really him! EVERYONE! PROFESSOR OAK IS HERE" Delia turned her attention to where the young girl was. She was about five years old and was adorned in a pink dress with a frilly skirt and matching sandals. Tucked under the girl's arm was an Eevee plushie. The girl had blonde hair and blue eyes and was waving towards where Professor Oak was. Everyone in the cafe - except for Delia ran towards the professor, eager for an autograph.

Delia watched as fans gathered around the professor, begging for an autograph - which he was happy to sign for them. 'On the bright side, it's easy for me to find a table for us,' she thought as she looked at several empty tables. Some had full coffees and plates, only one appeared to be free - that one was tucked away in the corner which she decided to sit at - several other tables near the one she had chosen had coffee spillages on them from what Delia had noticed. 'They were most likely excited to see Sam,' she thought, referring to the messy tables.

'Hmm, I wonder what my life would be like if Sam and I were dating. I know we have a big age gap as he is 39 and turning 40 this year. I'm 17 turning 18 in three months. I guess I'll find out if I ever get the chance to tell him my feelings. His fans sure love him, I don't blame them. He is such a great guy,' Delia blushed as she thought of the professor. She looked over at his direction and noticed the fans returning to their tables with smiles on their face. "I'm not going to wash my hand today!" she overheard someone saying, causing her to giggle - she knew the exact feeling.

It wasn't long until Professor Oak was finally able to order their Latte when he did, they informed him that they'll bring it to him and Delia - he paid for them and went to find Delia. He found her sitting at the table which was tucked in the corner of the cafe, smiling. "I see you had several fan girls, Sam?" Delia asked, pointing to her cheek, indicating to the professor that some girls had given him a kiss. Blushing slightly, Professor Oak nodded. "They caught me off guard when I was signing autographs," he explained, joining her side. He sat next to her and smiled, earning a giggle from his response.

"It's something you are used to though, right Sam?" Delia asked, smiling as she reached for a napkin that was sitting in the middle of the table to wipe the lipstick mark from Professor Oak's cheek.

Professor Oak nodded as he watched Delia get the napkin - though he could have done that himself - he hoped that the lipstick was the kind that would rub off easily as he remembered last time he was kissed by a fan which took him days to get the lipstick off his cheek, causing everyone to playfully tease him about it - which he joked along with them of course. Delia licked the part of the napkin and leaned closer to Professor Oak to wipe the lipstick marks off, blushing as she did, Professor Oak couldn't help but blush too. Fortunately, nobody was paying attention to them as Professor Oak's fans had left the cafe. After wiping the mark from his face, Delia placed the napkin on the table, meaning to throw it in the bin when they leave.

* * *

"Professor Oak? Oh, I never realized you had a girlfriend, my apologies for interrupting, however, here is your latte and two cakes that you have ordered," a waitress announced, causing the two to blush. Delia had just finished wiping the lipstick off the professor's cheek and sat down in her seat once more. "Thank you, Miriam," Professor Oak beamed at the waitress - revealing her name. Miriam had short spiky black hair and blue eyes, she was medium build and was adorned in the cafe's uniform and carried a now empty tray in her hands. The two decided not to correct the waitress about their relationship, as tempting as it was they didn't see the point, after all, they were the ones who knew the truth.

Miriam smiled and placed the drinks on the table and the cakes with them. "You're welcome, and I must say you two make a cute pair, well, enjoy your weekend" Miriam skipped off happily as she went back to work. In response, Delia and Professor Oak glanced at one another, blushing after being called a couple. "Thank you, Sam," Delia said, as she reached for her latte.

"You're welcome, Dee. As you might have noticed, I also got us a little something to keep us going until tonight," Professor Oak told her as he took his drink and had a sip from it. It was nice, sweet and hot just the way he liked it. "Speaking of which, remind me to show you the rest of my album tonight, Dee."

Delia thanked him and took a closer look at the cake - it was a sponge cake - a favorite one of hers. "You know me too well, Sam," she told him. "and yes, I will remind you, I have been curious to know the rest of your album's pictures and where Ash fits in," she whispered Ash's part last.

"I know you love sponge cake, Dee. Ah, I have more to tell you about him a bit later on too" Professor Oak assured her. "but maybe I'll leave that til we get back home." Delia nodded to that, as she didn't want everyone knowing about Ash. The two friends sat together, ate and talked about many different things until it was time for them to leave when they did, Delia picked up the napkin and tossed it in the bin on their way out. Delia could hardly wait to go to the restaurant that he had booked for the two and hoped things went smoothly for them there. One thing she was looking forward to the most was the conference, spending two weeks with the professor would be a dream come true to her. She was also looking forward to going to the carnival with her family and Professor Oak which was happening the next night.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	4. Just like a date!

**Chapter Four:** Just like a date!  
 **Author's Note:** Hi everyone I'm Snow - the author of this fic. I have revamped chapters 1,2 and 3 and refreshed them to ensure that this fanfiction flows well enough. If you haven't done so already I highly recommend reading those chapters before reading this one onwards. Thank you for your time and I really appreciate those who have taken their time to read this fic - I hope you enjoy this chapter - love Snow!

* * *

After returning briefly back to the lab to change their attire and to ensure that rooms are booked for the motel in Curelean City, Professor Oak and Delia made their way to Veridian City. Professor Oak drove of course and was looking forward to the night out with Delia, she was equally excited. "I'm so lucky to know you, Sam. You obviously know that you are my favourite professor, don't you? I'm honestly grateful for everything you have done for me and wish I can thank you somehow for tonight," Delia told him as they made their way to their destination. It was an hour's drive from Pallet Town.

"Thank you, Dee. You don't need to find a way to thank me for this, as you being here is what counts," Professor Oak responded, giving her a smile - making her blush in response. "Do you think, Liam and Madison would have kept their word?" Delia asked, changing the topic. "About leaving and writing a letter to us?" she added, wondering if her ex would leave Kanto for Sinnoh to be with Madison, from what she overheard them say.

"You know Dee, that's a hard question that even I don't have the answer to. While their attitude towards us stinks, they could be good people to others and might be honest and keep their word, or they could just have said it for the fun, I'm not sure. I guess we'll find out next week. How do you feel about all this, Delia?" Professor Oak answered after a while of imagining what Madison and Liam could do.

"I've grown used to being without Liam, besides, we only went on one date - and he ruined that. I'm not really bothered, to be honest. I just hope he treats Madison with respect and does not hurt her - as annoying as she can be - no guy should ever hit a girl!" Delia answered.

* * *

"Rick, Ben and Jason, the Pokemon League will be on in less than an hour, you three really need to ensure that you have everything ready to watch it in the living room. You know how your father enjoys yelling at the TV when someone uses the wrong move!" Sally announced at the kitchen table. Her sons had returned home from school about two hours ago and had completed their homework beforehand. They loved watching the Pokemon League, Jason always imagined himself challenging it one day.

"Yes, mum. We've got everything! I REALLY hope that Martin wins the Pokemon League" Jason informed her, with his voice full of excitement. "Oh mum, wouldn't it be brilliant to be in the Pokemon League instead of watching it ourselves?" he asked, imagining himself being in Martin's place. Martin was a Pokemon trainer who had been challenging the league. Martin was to challenge the champion that night after an exciting battle the previous night. Martin's dream was to take over Campion Lita's place - however, it's rumoured that she is a very strong trainer, herself.

"Martin seems like a nice boy, and yes, I hope he wins too. It will put Lita in her place too, she's got a snobby attitude" Robert agreed, overhearing the conversation as he walked into the kitchen. "The Pokemon League could do with someone like Martin as a champion" he added. Sally giggled at what Robert had said. "Oh Rob, I'm sure Lita puts it on, just to show off. It's possible she's a sweet person" Sally assured him. She preferred to give people chances - whereas Robert wasn't that type.

"I wonder if Delia and Sam will get the chance to watch it tonight, they're going to a restaurant tonight," Robert said, earning a smirk from Rick who heard what his father mentioned.

"Delia and Sam sitting in a tree: K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love..." Rick started, before earning a whack from Robert. "Don't be an idiot, Rick," he warned him. "Aww, but dad, it's true! They've gotta like one another that way, surely!" Rick pestered him. "While it's possible now, Delia's too young - she has to wait til she's 18 if she wants to be with Sam, anyway, enough about that, let's get things ready for the Pokemon League and see if Martin gets to kick Lita's sorry butt!" Robert told Rick, earning a chuckle from Ben and Jason who had been listening.

* * *

"Well, here we are!" Professor Oak announced as he started looking for a place to park his car at the restaurant. Delia gazed at the building ahead of her. It was two stories high. It had red bricks and a front door which was opened wide to allow customers to come in and out as they pleased, many people were going in there as she looked some were leaving with smiles on their faces. The restaurant had a sign above the door stating its own name: The Royale Bellossom Restaurant, the sign read. Delia imagined waitresses adorned in the outfit of a Bellossom. "Wow, Sam, it looks beautiful, can't wait to go in!" Delia commented.

"I've heard good reviews about this place, and I'm looking forward to going in as well, Dee" Professor Oak told her. It took him quite a while to find a parking place as it was so busy that night, being Friday. However, that didn't stop them from giving up and leaving, no way! When they finally got the chance to park the car, Professor Oak and Delia got out and locked it before leaving to go inside the restaurant. Delia could hardly wait to go in, not only because she was hungry, she was also curious too.

* * *

Sitting upside down on the couch, Jason glued his eyes to the TV, longing for the Pokemon League to start - his brothers and parents were in the lounge room to - all five were watching the latest Pokemon Contest results. "Aw, it sucks that Hillary didn't win," Rick pouted, folding his arms. "She sure was pretty and I loved the way she treated her Pokemon" he finished and looked at Ben who nodded in agreement. "She was a great person, wasn't she?" Ben beamed. Hillary was from the Kalos Region and had entered the Pokemon Contest, however, her opponent named Eric managed to defeat her within seconds.

"Eric must've cheated," Jason complained, folding his arms. "Jay, can you please sit up properly?" Sally requested, looking at her son. She smiled as he obeyed without groaning. "Doubt it, he must've trained a lot harder than Hillary did," Robert chimed in. "his Pokemon would be able to defeat the eight gym leaders easily," he stated.

Jason kicked his legs to and fro, wishing that the Pokemon League would start. "At least we have Martin to look forward to - he simply HAS to win this!" He commented with hope in his voice.

* * *

Blushing as they walked inside the restaurant together, Delia couldn't help but feel excited - and amazed at how beautiful the building was inside. It's glamorous red carpet stretched across the floor, not missing an inch. The walls itself was painted a pale yellow and had several posters on it of famous Gym Leaders. Many people were sitting at their tables and eating, talking and laughing together. A large TV sat upon the wall with the channel that the Pokemon League was to show on. Delia smiled after noticing that - she knew Professor Oak didn't want to miss out on that - nor did she. A pretty waitress with long black hair and green eyes greeted the two friends. She was adorned in a black dress with a white apron and matching shoes - on her dress was her name tag which read: Jasmine Stone - tucked under one arm was a book to write orders in and tucked under the other arm were two menus. "Good evening, you must be Professor Oak, right?" Jasmine asked - to ensure she was talking to the right person and not an imposter.

"Yes, that's me. Nice to meet you, this is my close friend, Delia" Professor Oak introduced himself and Delia. "Nice to meet you, I've been a big fan of yours for years! Sometimes people dress up like you and come to our restaurant, expecting a free feed but we manage to catch them out. Anyway, your table number is 27, which is over there near the TV," Jasmine explained, pointing over to a black round table with two white chairs. A white tablecloth stretched on the table, covering it. On top of it, was a blue vase with two red roses, causing Delia to blush when she noticed that. Jasmine walked with the two to their table. Professor Oak pulled out Delia's seat allowing her to sit in first - helping her push it in (even though she can do that herself), he then sat in his seat and tucked his chair in on the table.

"Is that, Professor Oak?" Delia heard a familiar male's voice ask. "Yes it is, and he is a young woman, perhaps his daughter?" a woman's voice that she did not recognize mentioned, making Delia want to correct them but decided against it. The male laughed "You know, Professor Oak has a son, and the woman with him is Delia, you know, the girl I've been talking to you about. The one who had dated Augustine," he mentioned. Delia couldn't help but overhear this, she tried to look around to see who the voices belonged to and beamed once she spotted a familiar face.

"Spenser Hale!" Delia exclaimed, waving madly to the young man who was walking past her table stopped for a moment and turned his attention to her. "Delia?! And Professor Oak?! What are you two doing here?" Spenser asked in surprise. The woman with Spenser stopped and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm treating Delia tonight as she's been really great help at the lab - especially when I needed her the most I wanted to thank her somehow," Professor Oak answered before Delia who nodded in agreement.

"I hope you both enjoy your night, and the Pokemon League is on as well are you watching that too? Oh, Professor, this is my lovely girlfriend Hazel, Hazel, this is Professor Oak and Delia" Spenser asked, then quickly introduced his girlfriend. Hazel had short light brown hair and blue eyes, she was adorned in a blue knee length dress with matching sandals and had a white shoulder bag on which had a logo of a red rose. She had one arm wrapped around Spenser's waste and her spare hand holding onto her bag.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor, and Delia. Spenser has been telling me all about you, Professor Oak and he's quite lucky to be one of your students" Hazel gushed. "And Delia, Spenser has told me the times you've helped him out in tough situations, I want to personally thank you for that," she added not wanting to leave Delia out.

Delia smiled. "It's lovely to meet you, Hazel. Honestly, I love helping anyone, really!"

"I'm lucky to have him as one of my students, Spenser and Delia are both great to work with" Professor Oak commented, causing Delia to blush.

"Would you two be joining the professor for dinner perhaps? I can get a couple more menus if you like and chairs" Jasmine offered - she had been silent for the time the four friends were talking. Spenser and Hazel looked at one another then at Professor Oak, Hazel shook her head.

"Thank you for offering, however, Spenser and I have a table over there" Hazel explained, pointing to an empty table in the corner of the restaurant. "You sure? You're welcome to join us and watch the Pokemon League" Delia offered, earning a nod of approval from Professor Oak.

"We're positive. Besides, it wouldn't be fair for other people who want this sort of arrangement but can't get it, though thanks for the offer, Professor Oak, we'd better get to our table" Spenser answered - though he really wanted to join the professor he was on a date with Hazel and the two also wanted to spend time alone together. He figured maybe some other time the four could have a day out somewhere.

* * *

"She seems really nice, and it's good to see Spenser so happy" Delia commented as she watched Hazel and Spenser walk away, Professor Oak nodded in agreement. The two friends almost forgot that Jasmine was waiting patiently for them to make an order until she decided to ask them a question. "Would you two perhaps like a drink while you decide on what to eat?" she asked, holding her notepad and pen ready to write down their orders.

Professor Oak nodded to Delia, to inform her she can order first. "Do you perhaps, have Pecha Berry Juice at this restaurant? If so, may I please order one?" Delia requested. "Sure, what would you like, Professor Oak?" Jasmine wrote down Delia's order - meaning to bring the drink after hearing what Professor Oak wanted. "May I please have the same?" Professor Oak asked, which Jasmine nodded and wrote that down. "I'll be back with your drinks, and enjoy the Pokemon League, it will be starting on that TV over there in a few minutes. Correction, all the TV's will be displaying the Pokemon League tonight" Jasmine announced then left humming a tune to herself as she walked away.

" _And now the moment you've all been waiting for... The Pokemon League Final Championship is about to begin! Any minute our soon to be Champion, Martin will make his way through these doors, determined to defeat everyone's favourite Pokemon Champion herself, Lita! Will Martin be able to defeat her or will he be going home empty handed like many other trainers have done? Stay tuned in 10 minutes to find out"_ The announcer on the TV spoke out, causing many people in the restaurant to feel excited.

Jasmine returned with Delia and Professor Oak's drinks, during that time and watching the announcement on TV, Delia and Professor Oak were able to decide what to eat for dinner. Delia ordered the Bellossom Surprise which was a vegetarian dish that had traces of Pecha Berry juice in it, while Professor Oak decided to have Dazzling Pikachu - which was a spicy vegetarian meal. Jasmine ran off to order their meals, as she did that, Delia and Professor Oak turned their attention to the TV to see what will happen in the Pokemon League.

 _"Everyone, please give a warm welcome to Martin, our challenge for the Pokemon League, who had just entered the stadium with his beloved Ratatta - named Rattina. We now have Lita who has also just made her appearance in the league, with her beloved Hypno. Each trainer can use up to six Pokemon each, once all Pokemon in one party has fainted, the champion will be announced. Will it be Lita who has been our Champion for almost 10 years? Or will Martin break Lita's winning streak? Let's find out, gosh I'm so excited!" the announcer spoke out on TV._

Sure enough, when Delia and Professor Oak glanced at the TV, they noticed Lita: a young woman who appeared to be in her early 30's who had blonde hair - due to the angle she was facing you couldn't see her eye colours. She was adorned in a navy blue mini skirt and a matching shirt, with a pair of sandals. On her left arm was a bracelet and standing next to her was her Hypno - who she had been friends with for years. Martin was adorned in a pair of black baggy shorts and a grey t-shirt, with matching sneakers. Sitting on his right shoulder was his Ratatta. The pair appeared eager to battle.

* * *

 _"You can choose your first Pokemon, Martin" Lita offered, earning 'ooh's from the crowd. "this will be a simple battle after all" she added. Martin simply rolled his eyes, he wasn't going to let her win, not if he can help it. He figured the reason why she said that is because she wanted to see what kind of Pokemon he had. Simply smirking in response, he felt his belt for the right Pokeball, which obtained a Pokemon that had helped him this far. "Alright, if you say so... Come on out... Bellsprout!" he threw the Pokeball into the air, and watched it open, realizing a delighted Bellsprout who landed neatly in front of him._

 _"Sprout, Bell-sprout!" Bellsprout sung out as it appeared to do a little dance. Lita gave Bellsprout a funny look. "You've got to be kidding me, seriously. Well, looks like I'm a champion for the 10th year in the row. Let's go, Beedrill, you've got an easy opponent" Lita called out her first Pokemon. Martin remained confident as she did, planning his first moves already._

"She seems full of herself, doesn't she, Sam? I hope Martin wins this," Delia commented, not liking Lita one bit. Professor Oak nodded in agreement with his eyes not leaving the TV.

 _"You might as well take your first and final move," Lita told Martin. "Like all the other trainers you'll most likely lose to me." She earned a few 'boos' from the crowd after saying that._

 _Martin nodded to Bellsprout. "We can do this, don't listen to her, Bellsprout. Alright, Bellsprout, use Sleep Powder, on Lita's Beedrill," he commanded, pointing to the Pokemon. Bellsprout nodded and jumped up into the air above Beedrill._

 _"Beedrill, use Hyper Beam to push Bellsprout away from you and send it flying," Lita ordered. "Sorry, Martin, but your little trick won't work on my Beedrill!"_

 _"Bellsprout, quick! Get out of the way and dodge the Hyper Beam before it hits you!" Martin exclaimed in concern. Bellsprout attempted to dodge Beedrill's attack, however, Beedrill was too fast and sent Bellsprout flying with a powerful Hyper Beam, much to Martin's shock - all he could do was watch Bellsprout fall to the ground with a thump, however, the Pokemon was not ready to give up yet, as it just managed to get back on its feet._

 _"Are you okay, Bellsprout? Do you think you can help me defeat Beedrill?" Martin asked, looking at his Pokemon in concern, Bellsprout turned to him and nodded. Smiling, Martin looked at Lita. "We're not done yet! Bellsprout, use Vine Whip to pull Beedrill down to the ground and then use Toxic!" Martin commanded._

 _"Beedrill, get out of the way before Bellsprout can use those attacks on you by using Double Team" Lita ordered. Multiple 'copies' of Beedrill at once appeared on the stadium, Bellsprout had to whack each one out with Vine Whip until it was able to find the correct one, in the result, it managed to quickly pull the Beedrill down to the ground and jump onto the Beedrill, then used Toxic on Beedrill._

 _"Beedrill!" Lita exclaimed in shock. She knew now that things would get messy for this round, her Beedrill was now successfully poisoned. "Gnh! Beedrilll, use Endeavor!" Lita bit her bottom lip in concern with her beloved Beedrill - who at once obeyed and used the attack. Now the Pokemon and Beedrill had the equal amount of health._

 _"Oh no, this is bad," Martin frowned, trying to think what to do next. "You bet it is, Martin. I just remembered one move I haven't used yet, and I think Beedrill has enough power to use it. Beedrill, use Aerial Ace!" Lita responded, feeling somewhat relieved after remembering that move. To put it game wise, both Beedrill and Bellsprout would have 30HP left out of over 100 - depending on what level they are when they reach to the Pokemon league. With Beedrill being poisoned, it would roughly lose 5HP at the time._

 _Beedrill took flight and flew towards Bellsprout, in order to attack it using Aeriel Ace, leaving Martin panicking and running dry on options. "Oh no! Um! er, Um, what to use! What to use! UGH! Bellsprout, use Solar Beam - NO WAIT! Jump onto Beedrill when it comes closer to you and use Knock Off!" Martin said, watching as Beedrill closing in on his Bellsprout, however, it was a little bit too late, Bellsprout took a direct hit from Beedrill's Aerial Ace and fainted in the result. It was a super effective attack._

 _"Bellsprout is unable to battle, wait... what?" The announcer began, however, was surprised to see that Beedrill too had fainted, from being poisoned. "Well, let me correct that: Bellsprout and Beedrill are both unable to battle, meaning this round is a draw! We now have five more Pokemon left to battle to determine the winner of the Pokemon League! What will Martin and Lita use next? Stay tuned and find out after these sponsor messages..."_

 _"You did a great job, Bellsprout, I'm so proud of you," Martin said after walking up to it. "Have a good long rest in your Pokeball. This battle is not over yet!" he recalled the fainted Pokemon and walked back to the stage - trying to figure out which one to use next._

 _Lita ran over to her Beedrill with a worried facial expression and picked him up in her arms. "You did your best, Beedrill. I'm so proud of you" she whispered softly to the fainted Pokemon. Lita took out her Pokeball and recalled Beedrill, and finally returned to her spot moments later to decide on her next Pokemon._

 _"What Pokemon will Lita and Martin choose next for their second round? Find out after these commercials!" the announcer questioned._

* * *

"I felt for sure that Martin would have won this match, it's a pity it ended up in a draw" Jason frowned. He was once more sitting upside-down on the couch with the top of his head touching the floor while eating popcorn, much to Sally's annoyance.

"Jay, they have 5 Pokemon left. I'm sure Martin will pull out and win this. AND CAN YOU PLEASE sit up properly and eat your popcorn? You'll choke if you sit that way" she complained to her son with frustration in her voice. Jason pouted and put himself right. "Party pooper" he muttered to himself.

Rick and Ben couldn't help but chuckle at their brother as he got in trouble, their father Robert just shook his head at his boys and placed an arm around Sally. Ben and Rick were sitting on the ground while Sally, Robert, and Jason were on the couch. There were other coaches available however, Ben and Rick preferred the ground. Ben decided to lay flat on his stomach and place his hands under his chin, Rick copied him and gazed at the TV, wishing the commercials would hurry up and roll over. How he hated commercials.

* * *

"That was far too close, Sam! I can't believe that the match ended up in a draw," Delia commented staring at the TV in disbelief for a moment then turning her attention to the professor who nodded in agreement. "To be fair, though I want Martin to win, Lita had a great advantage from the beginning. Hopefully next round will be better" Profesor Oak agreed. The pair were still waiting for their meal, however, were drinking their Pecha Berry Juice.

"You know, Sam. If I ever have a child and she or he enters the Pokemon League, I would love to watch him or her and cheer them on" Delia said as she pictured herself and the child's father sitting at the stadium watching her child battle Lita.

Before the professor could say anything, Jasmine returned to their table carrying a tray with their meals on it. She gave Professor Oak his meal and then Delia hers. "Enjoy your meals, would you like anything else?" she asked.

"May I please have another glass of Pecha Berry?" Professor Oak asked as he looked at his glass. It was getting low, and Delia's was at the same level. "Make that two, actually, please" he corrected. "Sure thing, will be right back" Jasmine replied and left to get the drinks.

"I'll watch your child in the Pokemon League too, Dee" Professor Oak commented - Delia blushed at that. He glanced at the TV and smiled noticing the Pokemon League had started again.

* * *

" _Welcome back... For those who had just tuned in, Lita and Martin had their first match - which ended up as a draw. Martin used his Bellsprout while Lita used her Beedrill. Both Pokemon could no longer stand in the end and fainted. Now we're about to find out what Pokemon they will use next in their second round, will Martin win this round or will Lita? Let's watch the battle now..." the announcer spoke out._

 _"Let's go, Machamp!" Martin called out his second Pokemon, tossing the Pokeball into the air - he watched it release Machamp and the ball went back to his hand, Martin put it away and watched Machamp land in front of him._

 _"Machamp, hey? You do have some pretty strong Pokemon after all... Come on out, Muk!" Lita tossed a Great Ball into the air and watched it burst open, releasing a white flash of light - which faded away revealing Muk who landed on the ground in front of her._

 _"Muuk!" Muk said its name as it glanced at Machamp._

 _"Champ, Mach! Mach-amp!" Machamp said, pounding his fists together - determined to win this match._

 _"Alright, you go first!" Lita said, looking at Martin - eager to defeat him this time._

 _"With pleasure! Machamp - let's warm things up a bit before we use 'that' and start off with attacking Muk with one of your Low Sweep attacks" Martin commanded._

 _Smiling in delight, Lita looked at her Muk. "Muk, wait for Machamp to come close then attack with Thunderbolt!" she retorted._

* * *

Delia stared at Lita in surprise - she knew Muk was a Poison-type however, she didn't know up until now that they can use Thunderbolt. "What other attacks can Muk learn, Sam?" she asked curiously watching as Muk launched a Thunderbolt attack at Machamp causing the Fighting Pokemon to faint almost instantly.

"Either that was one powerful Thunderbolt or Machamp is weaker than Muk. Hm, other moves, Dee? You'll be amazed what they can learn. I'll tell you after the Pokemon League is finished" Professor Oak promised - making a mental note to himself to do just that.

* * *

"WHAT! You've got to be kidding me! MUK CAN USE THUNDERBOLT?! I thought it was a useless Pokemon" Jason complained, yelling and shaking his fist at the TV. "That's so unfair, Lita" he yelled at her wishing she could hear him as he watched Martin recall his fainted Machamp. Robert chuckled at his son's reaction. "You'll be surprised what some Pokemon can learn, despite the way they look, Jason," he said.

Sally simply smiled at her son, noticing that he was sitting upright on the couch - much to her relief. Her two sons, Rick and Ben were laying on their stomachs kicking their feet too and fro while resting their chins in their hands and watching the TV. They had a bowl of popcorn between them to share.

"Man, this sucks! At this rate, Lita's going to win!" Ben whined. "Not that I mind of course, but I want someone different to win for a change, she ALWAYS wins!"

"SHHH! He's about to send out another Pokemon, let's watch the rest, Ben and maybe things will turn around?" Sally hushed her son and turned her attention to the TV.

* * *

 _"Hm... I've only got four Pokemon left, I'm not ready to use you yet, Ratatta. Let's see..." Martin pondered as he placed his index finger and thumb under his chin to think. Lita simply smiled proudly as she looked at her Muk who was waiting for his next command._

 _"AHAH!" Martin clicked his fingers after figuring out which Pokemon to call out. He took a Pokeball from his belt, pressed the button to make it large. "Come on out, Sandslash!" he called as he tossed the Pokeball into the air, watching it burst open. A bright light appeared and when it vanished, Sandslash appeared in front of Martin. The Pokeball returned to Martin's hand - smiling, he attached his Pokeball to his belt once more._

 _"Sandslash, before Muk can attack, use Dig!" Martin called out._

 _"Slash, Sand-Slash!" Sandslash nodded, and jumped into the air, then dug its way underground to hide from Muk._

 _"Muk, use Flamethrower and aim it down the hole to drive Sandslash out!" Lita demanded, thoroughly enjoying herself. Muk obeyed and moved towards the hole then opened its mouse and let out a hot Flamethrower down there, hoping to drive Sandslash out. Which it did, Sandslash felt the heat underground and dug its way out, and without Martin's order, Sandslash used Aerial Ace - which was a direct hit, causing Muk to faint instantly._

 _"I didn't tell you to use Aerial Ace but wait... I didn't even know you knew Aerial Ace - but thank you, Sandslash, I'm glad you managed to get out of that situation safely... Uh-oh, I noticed you're a little bit burned... are you okay?" a stunned Martin asked, running over to his Sandslash, after noticing a burnt mark on its back._

 _"You did a great job, Muk. I'm so proud of you. Return, you deserve a good rest, return. Hm. Looks like we're both even so far, Martin. Let's go, Lapras" Lita called out her third Pokemon. One she was confident who will help her win the rest of the Pokemon League - like it always had done._

 _Martin gulped and stared at Lita speechless. He knew now he was in a tough situation - Lapras easily had the advantage over Sandslash - unless some miracle would come out of it. He looked at the condition of his Sandslash who appeared to be exhausted - that hit from the Flamethrower really put him in a hard place._

 _"Sandslash, use_ Rest _and use Sleep-Talk" Martin commanded, hoping his plan will work. Sandslash closed his eyes and curled up into a ball, and fell asleep._

 _"This is just a waste of time. Lapras, use Surf!" Lita demanded. Lapras obeyed and used Surf on Sandslash, which was super-effective - and caused Sandslash to faint._

 _"Sandslash is unable to battle, Lapras is the winner. So Martin has three Pokemon left while Lita has four. It looks like Lita will win this round after all!" The announcer spoke out._

 _Gritting his teeth now in anger and frustration, Martin recalled Sandslash. "Thank you, Sandslash for doing your best. I appreciate it. Rattata, are you ready?" he turned to the_ Pokemon _who had been sitting on his Pokemon the entire time. Rattata nodded. "Ta-Ratt-at-a" Rattata answered, jumping from Martin's shoulder._

 _"Good! Rattata, use Grass Knot on Lapras!" Martin told his_ Pokemon _._

* * *

"So close yet again! Wait, Grass Knot? Sam, is that even possible?! I thought Rattata's only knew Normal-type Pokemon moves" Delia asked in surprise. Professor Oak smiled in response to Delia's question. "Yes, it's possible, Delia. Rattata can also learn a lot of certain moves like Thunderbolt and Flamewheel for example," he answered. He and Delia both had finished their meals and were onto their second drink of Pecha Berry Juice.

"W-Wow! That's amazing. I never knew Rattata can be so helpful during a battle" Delia said in surprise. Professor Oak chuckled at her response. 'Cute,' he thought, smiling to her. The two turned their attention once more to the TV, only to find out that Martin had finally won a battle.

* * *

"HAH! TAKE THAT, LITA!" Jason cried out, sitting up-side-down once more on the couch, much to Sally's annoyance. "Honey, I know you're happy that Lita won, however, I'd love it if you sat on the couch properly," Sally said using a warning tone to her voice. Groaning, Jason sat upright again. "Mum! I have been sitting that way throughout that battle, and I was totally excited when Rattata kicked Lapras's butt!" Jason whined.

Ben and Rick laughed at Jason - they thought he was being funny. Robert simply rolled his eyes and looked at his boys. "Jason, you should still sit properly on the couch. It's not good for you if you sit up-side-down! So where are we now? Lita has 3 Pokemon left, as does Martin" he told him.

Groaning again, Jason simply slouched on the couch and looked at the TV with a frown. He loved sitting up-side-down when he could.

" _Martin and Lita are now both are left with three Pokemon left each, who will become victorious? Find out after these commercials!"_ The announcer spoke out on TV.

* * *

While the commercials were on, Professor Oak as promised told Delia other moves that a Muk could learn - which took her by surprise. She had always thought up until now that Muk could only just use Poison Type moves.

"It's amazing how certain Pokemon like Muk can learn other moves like that, Sam" Delia commented. Professor Oak nodded agreeing with her. "I was surprised too when I first learned that," he told her.

The two then turned their attention to the Pokemon League and found out that Lita and Martin were down to their last Pokemon: Martin was using his Rattata - who had rested for the last two battle due to him wanting to change Pokemon. Lita had chosen her beloved Kadabra as her last Pokemon and was anxious - as she knew that Pokemon could learn Bite...

Delia looked at the TV, eagerly and crossed her fingers in hopes that Martin could win this. Professor Oak noticed this and smiled to himself - he knew who she was hoping to win and he hoped the same.

* * *

" _Kadabra, use Physic on Rattata" Lita cried out, anxious to win this match. She knew Rattata was getting tired, so she had to wear him out a bit more and maybe she could win with a bit of luck, however, it was also possible that Martin may have a trick up his sleeve, which made her worry._

 _"Rattata, dodge that, and use Crunch!" Martin commanded. He knew Crunch was super-effective against Kadabra as Dark Pokemon moves are strong against Psychic-type Pokemon. Kadabra attempted to use Psychic on Rattata, however, Rattata had other ideas and jumped out of the way on time, and ran towards the Psychic Pokemon and jumped into the air - using crunch on Kadabra once he got close enough. It was a super effective attack which caused a lot of damage for Kadabra - who knelt down in pain._

 _"KADABRA! Hang in there! Gnh! Use Psycho Cut!" Lita ordered - biting her bottom lip afterwards as she began to worry about her beloved Pokemon. Kadabra obeyed and used the attack - causing a lot of damage to Rattata - making him lose a lot of health points - both Pokemon were now equally exhausted - one more move could finish either of them. Game wise - they would have about 10 health points left each._

 _"Rattata, do you think you can use one more move for me? Please?! Can you? That's great news, how about using a Thunderbolt on Kadabra," Martin said, looking at his Rattata who nodded. Rattata was determined to win this - like his trainer._

 _"Kadabra, use Thunder-punch!" Lita added - no sooner she said that Rattata and Kadabra both launched an attack at the same time - causing a sort of explosion with their powers which covered the stadium with smoke for a moment._

 _"RATTATA!" Martin yelled out in fright, as he tried to see his way through the smoke to find out if his Pokemon is still okay. "Ta!" he heard his Pokemon say._

 _Remaining calm and content, Lita awaited for the smoke to vanish, and when it did - Kadabra had fainted, while Rattata remained standing, wobbling a bit - as he was exhausted from his long battle._

 _"AND THE WINNER OF THE POKEMON LEAGUE IS... MARTIN!" the announcer shouted over the speakers. The crowd cheered or booed - the booers were Lita fans and the ones who cheered obviously wanted Martin to win._

* * *

"YES! YES! YES! YES! IN YOUR FACE, LITA! MARTIN WON! MARTIN WON! MARTIN WON!" Jason jumped off the couch and ran around the living room excitedly, throwing his arms in the air, nearly tripping over his brothers in the state of excitement. Ben and Rick hi-fived one another after Martin had won.

Sally and Robert laughed, as did Ben and Rick. "Finally, the Pokemon League has a new champion. I wonder how long Martin gets to stay as a Champion for? Lita has remained unbeatable up until now," Sally commented. "I wish I had the time to find out," she added, looking down at the ground sadly. Robert put his arm around Sally's waist. "Perhaps you will, Sal" Robert assured her.

* * *

Back in the restaurant, everyone cheered - though very few booed about Martin winning the Pokemon League. Professor Oak wasn't surprised about some booing as he knew how popular Lita is compared to Martin. "It's so great that Martin won!" Delia exclaimed as she looked at Professor Oak with excitement. He nodded in agreement. "Mhm. I'm pleased we have a new champion too - though I'm sure Lita is happy to know that she can retire and spend time with her family" he said.

"Her family?" Delia questioned. She had no idea about Lita's background or her family.

"Yes. Lita is 20 and became the youngest Pokemon Champion 10 years ago. She has several siblings. Her mother is - an officer Jenny, while her father is a doctor for humans, not Pokemon. She should be looking forward to moving on with her life and live with her long-term partner and their young daughter, now she can spend more time with them. He had moved closer to the Pokemon League so he can still see her every day," Professor Oak explained. He had met Lita when she was 10 and had given her the very first Pokemon she had chosen.

"You must know her very well, then, Sam. That must be rough being away from her family - I would hate that. Aw, I think that's romantic that he would do that just to see her, he must truly love her" Delia said looking down at the ground - imagining what it would be like if she were to be away from her family for a long period of time. Professor Oak smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. She imagined Lita's boyfriend is a really sweet and caring guy like Augustine was when she had dated him.

'I wonder if Sally told Delia...' Professor Oak thought when Delia said she would hate to be away from her family. "Did you want to have a look around at Viridian City while we're here, Dee? There are some stores that are open 24-hours a day if you would like to check them out" he asked with a smile - removing his hand from her shoulder.

"MHM! Sure I'd love to," Delia replied with a smile. Professor Oak got out of his seat, with Delia doing the same. The two left after paying for the meals and thanked Jasmine for her service, Professor Oak gave her some money as a tip.

* * *

Once the two made their way out of the restaurant, they noticed a muscular looking man hiding in the shadow wearing dark clothing who whistled at Delia. "Hey there, Cutie-pie, care to go out on a date with me?" he asked, causing Delia to feel uncomfortable. She had no idea who the man is or what he was like personality wise.

"No, sorry, I'm not interested" Delia politely declined, staying close to Professor Oak who had his arm out in front of her - ready to protect Delia. He did not trust this man at all. The man was not going to back down that easily and decided to follow her for a bit. "Aw, come on, Sweetie. Don't tell me that you're dating this professor guy, you could do much better than him" the man continued to pester Delia - walking beside her. He attempted to shove Professor Oak out of the way, however, Delia was not going to let him do that. She instead pushed the man out of her way and stayed close to the professor.

"Can you please leave us alone?" Professor Oak requested, as he stopped for a moment and kept his arm in front of Delia to protect her. "She clearly is not interested in you, and she said no" he added using a warning tone to his voice.

The man grinned and walked closer to Delia, causing Professor Oak to get ready to protect her, he reached for his belt for a Pokeball which was attached if required he was happy to challenge the man to a battle to get rid of him. Delia bit her bottom lip and felt uncomfortable with the man as he walked closer to both her and Professor Oak, she felt safe though, knowing that Professor Oak was there to protect her.

"Come on, Sweetheart, I'll take you out on a date you'll never forget," the man offered, still eager to take Delia out, ignoring Professor Oak. "Leave this old professor dude, he's not worth it."

Delia shook her head. "I have already given you my answer, and no, I won't leave Professor Oak. Can you please leave us alone?!" she replied - she began to wonder if she and Professor Oak should head back to Pallet Town instead of checking out other stores in Viridian City.

"No can do, my love. I can't leave you. I won't leave you if I can help it," the man added. Professor Oak reached out for a Pokeball - watching the man as he got closer to him and Delia. He inched closer to the friends and smiled to Delia.

"Leave us alone now please," Delia begged- wishing he'd go away. "I will if you agree to go out on a date with me" the man responded - at that reply, Professor Oak had enough. He took a Pokeball from his belt, pressed the button which enlarged it and tossed it into the air. "Come on out, Gyarados!" he called out one of his favourite Pokemon to help out. Gyarados appeared in front of Professor Oak and Delia - while the Pokeball he was in, returned to Professor Oak's hand. Professor Oak at once put the Pokeball away.

The man's eyes widened in fear as he stared at the beast in front of him. He couldn't move for a moment. "G-G-Gyarados?! I HATE Gyarados! OKAY! OKAY! I'll leave, just get that thing away from me!" He whined, and ran off, causing Delia and Professor Oak to sigh in relief, then laugh once the man was out of sight.

Delia heaved a sigh in relief and hugged Professor Oak - who happily returned her hug. "Thank you, Sam! I didn't know you took Gyarados with you," she smiled as she let go of him and walked over to Gyarados and stroked the water-flying Pokemon. "And thank you, Gyarados," she added. Gyarados let out a roar - however, a friendly one not a scary one. "Anytime, Dee. I decided to bring Gyarados with me just in case, same with Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander" Professor Oak informed her.

* * *

"So now what should we do?" Jason asked after Sally had changed the channel to see what else was on TV. He was now bored and wished the Pokemon League was on a bit longer. Smiling to himself, he sat up-side-down once more on the couch, just to bug his mother to see what she'd say.

"Jay! How many times do I have to tell you to sit-upright? and I don't know what to do now, I'm trying to see if there are any good movies on TV, if not, perhaps we can go to the movies themselves," Sally replied - with a hint of annoyance in her voice as she scolded Jason.

Jason couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he straightened himself up once more. "Ooh, movie night sounds fun!" he commented. He glanced around and noticed his brothers and Robert were no longer in the room - Robert had gone to get more food while Ben and Rick decided to do other things.

* * *

Delia and Professor Oak had a look at all the stores - which were closed being night-time and decided to take note to visit them when they return to Viridian City. "Should we head back now, Dee?" Professor Oak asked as he glanced at his watch, noticing it was getting late. That, and they had a big day the next day - with new trainers coming - and the carnival with Delia's family later that night.

"Yes, though I wish we could've stayed a bit longer - I've had so much fun tonight!" Delia answered, smiling at him. Professor Oak returned her smile and began to make his way back to his car with her talking about the night's event.

A moment of silence filled the atmosphere, as Delia began to think about the Pokemon League that they had just watched. "You know Sam... I just noticed that Martin didn't have a starter Pokemon with him - do some trainers get to request what Pokemon they chose to have?" she asked.

"Funny that you mention that, Dee. Martin was one of the trainers who came to me for his first Pokemon, however, when he did receive it - he decided that he mainly wanted a Rattata as his main Pokemon. So he used his first Pokemon to catch a Rattata and gave that Pokemon back to me" Professor Oak explained to Delia.

"Oh, I thought some trainers like Ash - the boy you were talking to me about were able to just pick any Pokemon to start with. That makes sense." Delia paused for a moment to remember another question to ask. "What Pokemon did Martin choose to help obtain his Rattata?" Delia enquired.

"He used a Bulbasaur, however, that Pokemon had a bad start to life after Martin gave him back to me" Professor Oak replied - looking down to the ground sadly for a moment. Delia noticed that they were starting to get closer to Professor Oak's car.

"Huh? Why what happened to the Bulbasaur?" Delia wondered.

"I first gave him to a young trainer - a girl who had 'always' wanted a Bulbasaur." Professor Oak began as he did air quotes when he said always. Delia looked at him curiously when he did those quotes, she had a bad feeling about what happened to the Pokemon. "Anyway, when she did obtain the Bulbasaur, everything went fine - for the first day, but, when she captured her dream Pokemon: A Weedle - she decided to neglect the Bulbasaur and left it in Viridian Forest to fend for itself. My former assistant, Sarah found the Bulbasaur and gave him to another person who she thought would be a great person to train... but the person she gave the Bulbasaur to was a Team Rocket member - who ended up selling Bulbasaur after painting it to claim it was a 'shiny' one." Professor Oak explained.

Delia remembered who Sarah was. Sarah had shoulder length brown hair and wore circle framed glasses. She was always adorned in a black dress and a pair of matching sandals. She is Professor Oak's former assistant. Former as she had stolen a lot of things from the Professor - in which one case, Delia had witnessed her taking valuable items - at first Professor Oak didn't believe Sarah was a thief as she always seemed so nice and sweet to him, however, she ended up showing her true colours over time. He himself ended up witnessing Sarah attempting to steal his beloved Pokemon - and fired her as soon as he saw what she was doing.

"And as for Ash's Pikachu - apparently his father gave him the Pikachu for his starter Pokemon when he overslept and missed out on Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. However, Ash did end up getting all three eventually" Professor Oak told her. "I never did find out what happened to the Bulbasaur after he got sold - hopefully he has a good trainer now," he added - filling in the questions that Delia was going to ask him.

* * *

"What kind of movies would you guys like to watch?" Sally asked as she looked at Jason, Robert, Ben and Rick. Robert, Ben and Rick had just returned to the lounge room after doing their own things.

"Action!" Jason exclaimed.

"Comedy" Ben chimed in.

"Sci-fi" Rick added.

"Horror," Robert finished then looked at Sally. "How about you?"

"Romance, duh! Let's see if I find a movie with all of the genres we like" Sally answered as she grabbed the TV guide which was sitting on the table near the couch.

"Yuck! Romance is disgusting," Jason pouted. "Delia's into all that stuff - it's for girls!" he complained earning a giggle from his parents.

"Oh, Jason..." Sally laughed and gave him a hug - then returned to reading the list of movies that were on for the night.

* * *

Smiling as he approached his car, Professor Oak unlocked it and opened the passenger side first - allowing Delia to sit in the front seat once more. Once she was in, he closed the door and went to the driver's side. Delia couldn't help but blush at that gesture.

"Hey, Sam? What time do we need to get up in the morning to start getting ready for the new trainers?" Delia questioned, figuring that they might need to get out of bed sometime before 10.

"Hmm. Seven will do. I know it's early but by the time we get ready and have breakfast then prepare things for the day it will be time to welcome the new trainers and give them their Pokemon - we will have to feed the Pokemon beforehand too" Professor Oak told her as he sat down in the driver's seat. He closed his door and put on his seatbelt. Delia put her seat belt on too.

"Mhm, alright. I'll set my alarm clock when we return. Are we meeting my family at the carnival or at my place?" Delia wondered - as she watched Professor Oak turn his car on. Soon the two were on their way back to Pallet Town.

Professor Oak paused for a moment to remember if Sally had said anything about the afternoon. She hadn't. "I must give your mother a call when we return and ask her, she didn't mention where we should meet - at yours, mine or the carnival" he answered.

Delia nodded - though she thought it would be much easier for all of them to meet up at the carnival - however, that decision was up to her parents.

* * *

"Nothing's really exciting... hold on a second. How about The Trapped Houndoom?" Sally suggested as she read through the list of movies that were on the night.

"BOR-RING!" Jason sang out and groaned. "I'd rather go to bed than watch that movie," he added with a frown. He folded his arms and looked at his mother eager to know what other movies were on.

"Mhm, agreed with Jason" Rick and Ben nodded - Robert gave his wife a nervous smile - indicating that he agreed with his sons.

Sally continued on reading and found another one that might interest them. "The tale of the missing Bellossum?" she read aloud, earning the same reaction as before. She read out a few more titles that included 'My Haunting encounter with Ghastly, A scare in the air and A time to remember.' The boys disagreed with the movies, even Robert thought they were boring.

"Alright then, how about - we either: start training our Pokemon at night - so that you boys can be ready to battle in the dark if required, go to the movies or go to bed? Either way, we have all day tomorrow until the afternoon to do something as we're going to the carnival..." Sally announced then paused for a moment. "That reminds me! I forgot to tell Sam where we should meet up tomorrow night, I'd better call him now - and while I'm doing that, you three can decide what we should do for the rest of the night," she informed them and ran off to find the phone.

* * *

By the time Sally went to call Professor Oak - the professor himself and Delia just got back to the lab and entered it - after locking the car of course. Professor Oak heard the phone ringing and quickly unlocked the front door - allowing Delia in first then he followed after.

Professor Oak at once raced for the phone, while Delia went to her room to put her handbag away.

"AH, hello Sally! We were just talking about you a while ago - trying to figure out whether to meet you at the carnival, your place or mine" Professor Oak exclaimed, smiling to see Sally's face on the video phone. Sally returned the smile.

 _"Hello, Sam. Ah yes, that is the reason why I called tonight as I know you and Delia would be busy all day tomorrow with the new trainers. Where do you think the right place would be for us to meet?" Sally questioned._

Delia had just returned from dropping her handbag from her room when she heard her mother's voice on the phone, smiling she walked up to the Professor and looked at him and back to her mother on the phone. "Hi Mum, if you guys are talking about tomorrow night - I think the best place to meet would be at the carnival - but what time?" she suggested.

 _Sally nodded. "What do you think, Sam?" she looked at the professor. "Should we meet at the carnival around 5? Should give us time to find parking and such" she asked._

"Yes, I think meeting at the carnival will be much easier. Five sounds fine to me - we expect the last trainer around 4 in the afternoon so things should be fine after that" Professor Oak agreed.

 _Sally smiled. "Alright, finish it is. And depending on traffic either of us may be a tiny bit late! We should meet up at the gates instead of the carpark - you know what the carpark is like, Sam! It's crazy" Sally remembered the last time she went to the Carnival and found it was hard to find a spot to park - sometimes she'd have to park on the grass which was normally frowned upon by the owners- however, nobody could really avoid parking there if it was full._

Professor Oak looked at Delia who nodded in agreement, she liked the idea of meeting at the gates too.

 _"Alright, now that's sorted out - I can go back to enjoying the rest of the night with the boys and Rich, what are you and Delia planning to do?" Sally said after a moment of silence._

"We're going to prepare things for tomorrow" Professor Oak answered and paused for a moment. Delia wondered if he had forgotten about the album - however, didn't say anything about it. "And show Delia the rest of my photo album" he added. Delia smiled at that.

 _Sally nodded. "Alright, sounds like fun, I hope you both enjoy the rest of the_ evening _and Dee. That reminds_ me _before I go - do you want me to pick you up from the carnival tomorrow night or sometime on Sunday?"_

Delia blushed and looked at Professor Oak - then back to her mother. "Only if Sam's okay with it - would Sunday be alright, Mum?" she asked, earning a nod of approval from Professor Oak. "That's fine by me, Dee!" Professor Oak agreed.

* * *

 _Sally heard Rick, Ben and Jason fighting in the background over the remote- she wondered if Professor Oak could hear them._

 _Sure enough - Professor Oak could hear them fighting as could Delia too._

 _"Nu-ah! IT"S MY TURN WITH THE REMOTE! MY FAVOURITE SHOWS ARE ON!" Jason was heard yelling at one of his brothers._

 _"No way! Your shows suck, they're so boring and pathetic, I wanna watch my action-packed shows" Ben taunted Jason - snatching the remote from him._

 _"The moment Mum and Dad go away, you two start fighting and I'm here to sort you out. To fix things up - I'm going to watch my shows instead, my romance stuff" Rick snatched the remote from Ben. At once, Jason made a grab for the remote once it was safely in Rick's hand, and Ben joined in - attempting to snatch it himself._

 _"GO AWAY!" Rick yelled out at his brothers, attempting to protect the remote.  
_

 _"NO YOU GO-AWAY!" Ben snapped back - with anger in his voice as he attempted to grab the remote from his brother._

"AW, COME ON! IT's MY TURN WITH THE REMOTE!" Jason was heard yelling.

* * *

"I had better get going - the boys are fighting again over the remote! I'll see you both tomorrow night, love you, Delia" Sally told them - with that - the Video Phone switched off before Delia could say goodnight to her mother.

'I take it that Sally still hasn't told Delia about her illness...' Professor Oak though. "Alright Dee, should we get things ready for tomorrow or have a look at the albums first?" he questioned as he looked at her after putting the phone back on its receiver.

"Hm... I'd say get thing ready for tomorrow and the albums next - so we can relax for the rest of the night," Delia suggested with a smile. Professor Oak nodded in agreement and began to make his way to his office.

Delia decided to go get changed to her night clothes and met up with Professor Oak in the lounge room, noticing that he too had changed and was now looking through a black photo album.

It took them at least an hour to go through the album, with Delia questioning who most of the people in it were. She even saw a photo of Ash, Misty and Brock which the professor had taken a picture of when he was in the future as a ten-year-old. Professor Oak explained who Misty and Brock were, however, he still kept Ash's parents as a secret from her, for now. After looking through the album, the two friends decided to head to bed, with Professor Oak going to his room, and Delia going to hers after saying goodnight to one another. Delia couldn't wait to help out with the new trainers the next day, as she loved seeing the looks on their faces when they receive their first Pokemon, whether they're surprised or disappointed, it always amused her.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


End file.
